Finding Family
by gigles2003
Summary: Using both movies as a backdrop, Brian's half-sister is in search of him. After running into a dead end in L.A., she meets up and becomes friends with the Team. My first ever fanfic. Please R&R!
1. Prologue: Doctor's Office

Hi. I'm gigles and this is my first fanfic ever. Not only that but it is my first ever attempt at creative writing. All reviews are greatly appreciated. This story uses both movies as a backdrop and it is based on 2F2F happening within 6 or 7 months of the first.

  


Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters from either movie. I do own my own characters. So, if they weren't in the movies, they're mine.

  


Hope you enjoy. Thanx.

  
  
  
  
  


Prologue: Doctor's office

  
  


"Oh my god!" Mia whispered to herself.

  


Mia sat shocked in the doctors office. Not wanting to believe what she had just heard.

  


"Are you ok, Ms. Toretto?" The doctor asked.

  


"Are you sure?" She asked.

  


"Yes ma'am. You are pregnant. I would have to guess around three weeks." The doctor answered.

  


Mia sat and thought back three weeks ago, when her life seemed to be perfect. Her brother and extended family around her. And in love with a man her brother had seemed to like and accept. But all of that has changed. Now they are all gone, except Vince and Jesse.

  


Vince survived that truck accident thanks to Brian. It had been Brian's quick thinking that had saved Vince. If it hadn't been for him, Vince would have died. And Jesse, he amazingly survived being shot four times. Mia had called 911 and gotten Jesse to the hospital just in time. Both were recovering well. Leon left that day, driving Letty to Baja, Mexico where Dom and Jesse were to meet up with them. Letty didn't complain too much after receiving a couple of cracked ribs when her car flipped. But after Jesse got shot and Brian went after the Trans, Dom got into his Charger and sped away. She hadn't heard from him since. 

Even Brian had disappeared. The one man who changed everything. Brian was the cop who had intended on putting Mia's family in prison. Mia had heard that Brian had killed Johnny Tran, let her brother escape, and then disappeared. And now he too was on the run from the law. 

  


Mia began to wonder if she would ever see Brian again. She sat thinking of how much Brian had meant to her. She had loved him. Maybe she always would. And now she was pregnant with his child. Her world in chaos, Mia suddenly could not contain the tears that had formed on the edges of her eyes.


	2. Ch 1: The Phone Call

A/N - All readers can review now and thanx to all who could review. I greatly appreciate it. To let you know, I have a lot of chapters finished but I will be posting only one every week or so. I'm doing this so you will have something to read if I get writers block. ;) When I finish it, I might post more than one at a time. Until then, enjoy the first chapter. 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 1: The Phone Call

  
  


~~~~~ One week later ~~~~~

  


"I'm coming! Hold on!" Mia yelled as she fumbled with her keys.

  


The phone in the house was ringing when she came home. She had just gotten home from visiting Vince and Jesse in the hospital. Vince was almost ready to come home but Jesse's injuries would keep him in the hospital another month. Finally getting the right key, she unlocked the front door and flew inside. She grabbed the receiver just before the answering machine picked up. Relieved, she plopped down on the couch.

  


"Hello?" Mia answered.

  


"Hey baby girl!" He said.

  


"Dom?! Oh my god! Are you alright? Where are ..." Mia screamed.

  


"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa honey! We're ok!" Dom interrupted her. "The three of us are fine. Letty's getting better everyday. How are you, sis?" Dom asked.

  


"I'd be better if you, Letty and Leon were here!" She said pushing back the tears forming. She told herself to calm down and be strong. Breathing deeply, Mia spoke. "Dom, Vince and Jesse..... they're alive!" Silence on the other end. "Dom, did you hear me? I said they're alive. Jesse is alive!"

  


"But.... I saw him get hit!" Dom said, his voice faint.

  


"He did get shot! Four times, but luckily for him, not a one hit anything vital. After you took off after Brian and the Trans, I called an ambulance and got him to the hospital. It was touch and go there for a few days but he pulled through." Mia told Dom.

  


"My god!" Dom said shocked. "He's alive! And Vince, you said Vince made it too?"

  


"Yes, V made it. Thanks to Brian. If Brian hadn't been there, V would have been dead." Mia announced.

  


As Mia said Brian's name, Dom cringed and gritted his teeth. Just hearing the fucker's name made Dom's temper flare. Brian had lied! _I should have listened to V. Brian had been a cop_. Dom thought to himself. _A cop who had planned on sending me back to prison, me and my family._ But then Dom told himself, _but he didn't! He let you take his car and escape. He saved Vince's life. And he shot and killed Johnny Tran._ As Dom thought about this, he forced himself to relax.

  


Taking a deep breath Dom asked, "So what happened to Brian?"

  


"I'm not sure. I never saw or heard from him again. Some FBI men came and asked me what I knew. I told them I didn't know anything. They told me that he had killed Johnny Tran and then went after you. But then for some unknown reason, he let you escape. And because of that, he became a fugitive himself. No one knows where he went." Mia explained.

  


"No shit?" Dom asked.

  


"No shit and there's more. The wonderful news is that without Brian's testimony, the feds can't pin any of you to the highjackings. You guys are safe to come home." Mia said smiling.

  


"Are you sure?" Dom questioned.

  


"Positive. It's safe and we need you guys here. I need you guys here!" Mia corrected. Her voice almost pleading.

  


Dom couldn't believe it. Jesse and V were alive. The team was safe from the cops. They could go back to the states and start again. _Maybe Brian wasn't such a piece of shit after all. _Dom thought. _Brian saved us all. He could have turned us all in, but he gave us all a second chance. And in doing so, he put himself on the run. Now they were after him not us. Really, this was all my fault. I put my family in danger. Vince, my best friend since third grade, could have died on that truck because I thought myself untouchable. Letty, my girl, could have died when her car flipped, but luckily she walked away with only a few cracked ribs. And the team tried to warn me that night, but I didn't listen. All I could see was that last score. My greed and selfishness almost killed everyone I love. _Suddenly Dom knew he couldn't go back. Not now anyway. He needed some time alone to reflect on what had happened and to clear his mind.

  


"Dom?.... You still there?" Mia asked, breaking into his thoughts.

  


"Yeah honey. I'm still here." Dom smiled. But then his smile faded and his heart sank as he realized what he would say next would break his little sister's heart. "Honey, that's great news. And I'm sure Letty and Leon will want to come home. Letty misses you and Leon will definitely want to be with Jess. But honey,..... I don't think I will be coming with them." Dom said slowly.

  


"What!" Mia screamed.

  


"I said, I don't think I will be coming with them." Dom replied.

  


"I heard you! But why Dom? Why won't you be coming home with them?" Mia screamed at him. Mia sat trying to blink back the tears that were suddenly threatening to fall at any second.

  


"Because, Mia honey, I don't think I can face either Jesse or Vince right now. And I could use some time alone to clear my head." Dom tried to explain. He just knew her heart had to be breaking.

  


"But Dom, I need you! Please come home!" She begged. Mia couldn't stop them. The tears began to stream down her face. She wanted her brother home. She didn't want to tell him over the phone that she was pregnant with Brian's child. She needed him here to help her. Afraid that if she told him now, he would never come home. Never forgive her.

  


"I'm sorry honey, but I don't think I can do that right now." Dom said. He could hear her crying and he wished he could hold her right now. Tell her everything would be alright. "But I promise to come home soon. Just give me a little time to clear my head, and when I come back, everything will be fine."

  


"Promise?" Mia cried.

  


"Promise baby!" Dom replied. "I need to go tell Letty and Leon the good news. So expect them home in the next few days. Okay?"

  


"Okay." Mia sniffed.

  


"Are you okay honey?" Dom asked.

  


"I'll be fine once you all get here. So you better not take too long, Dom! You hear me?" Mia screamed at him.

  


Dom chuckled, "I hear you sis. Well, I gotta go hon."

  


"I love you, Dom." Mia cried.

  


"I love you too, Mia. Bye!" Dom said.

  


"Bye!" Mia whispered as she hung up the phone.

  


Mia sat on the couch wiping at her tear soaked cheeks. Letty and Leon would be home in a few days. And although her brother wouldn't be with them, he had promised to be home soon. She hoped that when he did come home, he would not be too upset with her for not telling him then. But in the meantime, she would have her best friend to support her. The next few months would be hard but with Letty and the boys, she would be ok.

  


Dom hung up the phone. And went out the back door to find Letty and Leon. He stepped off the back deck into the sand, headed for the beach. Sure enough, Letty and Leon were down next to the water talking.

  



	3. Ch 2: The Secret

A/N - Thanx to all who reviewed. But I have to give a shout out to my girl jaws. Ya know I love ya and thanks for being my BETA reader. You're the best. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

  
  


Chapter 2: The Secret

  
  


Mia curled up on the couch to read a book. It was eight pm and she had just finished eating her dinner for one. Mia giggled at that thought. She opened her book and was about to start reading when she noticed the sound of a car pulling into the drive. Suddenly it hit her, _They're home_! Mia leapt off the couch and ran for the front door. She ran down the front steps and screamed, "Letty!"

  


Letty got out and rounded the front of the car. "Mia!" She screamed. Mia ran up to her and put her in a bear hug. "Mia." Letty squeaked out. "Mia honey, I can't breathe." 

  


Mia let Letty go and said, "Sorry Let, did I hurt you?"

  


"No, I'm okay. A little sore still, but I'm okay." Letty replied. 

  


"I just missed you." Mia said as she hugged Letty again, lightly.

  


"I missed you too, girl." Letty answered.

  


"You know, I missed you too?" Leon said behind them.

  


"Oh Leon, you know I missed you!" Mia said going to hug him too.

  


"Sure ya did!" Leon joked as he hugged her back.

  


"Let's go into the house and talk. You guys need help with your things?" Mia asked. 

  


"Nah, we got it." Leon answered.

  


Leon and Letty grabbed their things out of the back of the car and followed Mia into the house. She told them that their rooms were just as they had left them, if not a bit tidier. They laughed as they headed up the stairs to put their things away. A few minutes later they both came downstairs to find Mia in the kitchen making them something to eat. 

  


"Mi honey, ya didn't have to do that." Leon told her.

  


"That's okay, I just wanted to make sure you had something to eat. You know me." Mia laughed. "So, how was the trip?"

  


"'Cept for Letty bitchin' the entire way about wantin' to drive, it was pretty good." Leon grinned.

  


"Shut up, fucker." Letty snapped as she smacked Leon on the back of the head.

  


Mia giggled. She really had missed them. "Let's go into the dining room and talk. We have so much to talk about."

  


Mia grabbed the food and Letty and Leon both grabbed a Corona out of the fridge. The three of them sat at the dining room table and talked for hours. Mia told them of how Vince and Jesse had survived and that V would be coming home soon. Jesse would have to stay awhile longer. They all agreed to go visit them in the morning. Letty and Leon told her how Dom had met up with them in Mexico. That he had told them, he thought Jesse was dead. They also told her about staying in the house at the beach. When they asked about Brian, Mia only told them that he had killed Johnny and disappeared. Around 10:00 pm, Leon said he was tired and going to bed. He told the girls goodnight and that he would see them in the morning. The girls watched as Leon ambled up the stairs to his room.

  


"Mia, what's wrong, girl?" Letty asked as soon as Leon was out of earshot.

  


"Nothing." Mia answered quietly.

  


"Bullshit! I know you and there is somethin' wrong." Letty replied glaring at Mia over her Corona.

  


Mia smiled. Letty was right, she knew her too well. "Okay, but you have to promise not to tell the guys just yet."

  


"Okay, I promise. What is it, girl?" Letty pressed.

  


"God Letty, I don't know how to say this." 

  


"Just spit it out woman!"

  


"I'm pregnant!"

  


Letty's jaw dropped to the table. It took her a minute to gather her whits. She shook her head clear and then asked, "Is it Brian's?"

  


"Of course it's Brian's." Mia snapped.

  


"Sorry. Oh my God, you're pregnant! Does Dom know?"

  


"No, I was afraid to tell him over the phone." Mia replied. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"He loves you Mia. I don't think he'll be too happy at first, but he has no say in it now does he?"

  


"No, I guess you're right."

  


"Does Brian know?"

  


"No. I didn't find out I was until a few weeks ago. With the way things happened, I don't think he'll ever come back even if he could. I wouldn't even know where to start looking for him, Let."

  


"Well, what about Jess? When Jess feels better, he could look him up on the net for you. Or at least find his parents and you could tell them?"

  


"Maybe. I don't know."

  


"Do you love him, Mia?"

  


"Maybe. I know I still care for him, but I'm not sure I can trust him again. He lied to us Let. He lied to me!"

  


"I know honey. But I've thought about it and you know what?"

  


"What?"

  


"He was just a fuckin' cop, who was doing his job. Granted I don't like cops but he did let us go and covered for our asses. So maybe he ain't that bad. And I'm pretty sure he did love you. I saw it in his eyes."

  


Mia smiled. "Could you tell Dom that when he gets home?"

  


Letty laughed. "I'll try. But you try not to worry. God knows you don't need the stress. It's not healthy for the baby. God! A baby! When are you gonna telly the guys?"

  


"Maybe when Jess can come home? I don't want to overload his brain while he's still in the hospital."

  


"You know he is going to lose it when he realizes he's gonna be an uncle?"

  


Mia giggled. "What about the rest of them, they are gonna be just as excited?"

  


"Of course they are. And I get to be the aunt! Holy shit!" Letty shouted.

  


"Shhh, Leon's asleep up there." Mia pointed to the ceiling.

  


"Sorry, I just couldn't help it. I'm way too excited, girl." Letty whispered smiling.

  


Mia giggled. It was nice to have someone happy for her. She really needed Letty's support in the months to come. Especially if Dom didn't come home in time. Mia glanced at her watch. It was getting late and both girls were getting tired. So Mia and Letty walked up the stairs and said goodnight.

  


Letty turned and opened the door to the room that she and Dom shared. Walking inside, she found that the room still smelled of him. Quickly, she closed the door, not wanting the room to lose that smell. She went to the dresser and pulled out one of Dom's t-shirts and a pair of boxers. Slipping into them and into the bed, her thoughts drifted. _God I miss him. _"Dom, why couldn't you have just come home with us. I need you. And now, your sister needs you more than I do." _Wow! Mia pregnant with Brian's kid! I wonder how Dom will take this news. Brian was not on Dom's friend list last time I checked. He hated Brian fo lying to us and especially to his sister. I don't know if he'll be ok with Brian knocking up his little sister. At least Mia will have the rest of the team to keep Dom in check. I'm pretty sure once the kid gets here though, Dom will come around._ Letty smiled and drifted off to sleep.

  


The next morning, Mia was the first one up. She woke up around seven thirty, quickly got dressed, hurried down stairs to make breakfast for the three of them. Letty was the next one down. "Good morning, mommy!" Letty giggled as she poured herself a hot cup of coffee. Mia reached over, smacked Letty lightly on the arm, and told her to keep quiet. Letty smiled widely as she took her coffee to the kitchen table. About twenty minutes later, Leon stumbled down to the kitchen to the smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs. As they ate breakfast, the three of them discussed visiting V and Jess and then what they would do for the rest of the day. Leon wanted to drop by and get his Skyline. And Letty agreed that she wanted her 240 SX as well. Mia told them that she shut the garage down but was still running the store. Leon figured as soon as V was ready, they could reopen the garage and start work. Mia thought that would be a great idea. After breakfast, the three headed upstairs to get ready for their day.


	4. Ch 3: Visiting

A/N - Hello again. Thanx to all who reviewed. I appreciate every last one. I love hearing what you think. So keep it up. This chapter is a bit short but oh well. Trust me, they get longer. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review please. Thanx.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 3: Visiting

  
  


~~~~~ Los Angeles Memorial Hospital ~~~~~

  


Two hours later, the three of them walked into the hospital and up the stairs to Jesse's room. Leon couldn't wait any longer to get to his best friend. But as he came upon Jesse's door, he paused. As if Mia could tell what Leon was thinking, she told him that Jesse was fine. That he was not hooked up to a million machines, and would be happy to see him. Leon smiled and carefully opened the door to Jesse's room. 

  


"Jess?" Leon asked.

  


"Leon? Oh my god, man! What are you doing here?" Jesse asked startled.

  


"Didn't Mia tell ya we were coming home?" Leon asked confused.

  


"Sure but I wasn't expecting you to get here so soon, man."

  


"I missed ya dawg! Ya think I would take my dear sweet time gettin' to ya? As soon as we found out you were alive, Let and I hightailed it back here to be wit ya." Leon exclaimed.

  


"So where's Dom?" Jesse asked.

  


Leon's smile faded. "Not here, man. Said he needed time. I think he feels guilty about the whole thing."

  


Jesse didn't need Leon to tell him that. He had already figured that much. But still, the thought of Dom feeling guilty about him getting shot was just wrong. _I got myself into that mess. Why should Dom feel guilty about something I did? I shouldn't have raced Tran for slips. Brian told me not to, I just wasn't paying attention to him. Damn ADD! _ Jesse thought.

  


"So how are ya?" Leon asked changing the subject.

  


"I was shot four times dawg, how do you think I am?" Jesse said in mock anger. "Doc says I'll survive and I'll be able to go home soon." He said with a smile.

  


"Good to hear. I'd hate to have to come bust your ass out!" Letty announced from the door.

  


"Letty, girl, good to see ya." Jesse said.

  


"Good to see ya too, man."

  


"Have you guys seen Vince yet?" Jesse asked.

  


"Nah, Leon here dragged our asses up here first. He really couldn't wait to see ya." She said with a smirk. 

  


"Well, he just found out he gets to go home today. So you guys have perfect timing. You can give him a ride home." Jesse announced.

  


"That's great man, maybe we better go find him then?" Letty said.

  


"Yeah. Hey Leon, if you would like to stay and visit with Jess a while longer, me and Let will be in room 313 checking on V." Mia told him.

  


"Sure Mi, I would. Tell V I'll be down a little later."

  


"Okay. You gonna be okay, Jess?" Mia asked him.

  


"Sure, girl. Check ya later." He replied.

  


"Bye, guys." Letty waved as her and Mia left to find Vince.

  


As the elevator doors opened on the third floor, the girls heard a deep voice booming down the hall. They found Vince yelling at some poor nurse. 

  


"God dammit, lady! I told you, I don't need that!" His voice rumbled.

  


"Sorry sir, but I have to give it to you. Doctor's orders." The nurse told him with a glare into his face. Apparently, the nurse was trying to give him a shot.

  


"Jesus V, the woman is just doin' her job. Just shut the fuck up and take it like a man, you pussy." Letty drawled. Smirking at him, she and Mia walked into the room.

  


"Letty! Damn girl, when you get into town?" Vince asked. Suddenly, without warning, the nurse stuck him with the needle. Vince winced and screamed, "FUCK! That hurt!" He glared at the nurse who just began laughing as she left the room.

  


"How are you, V?" Mia asked. "Jess said you're getting to go home today?"

  


"Yeah. Later on this afternoon." Vince looked Mia up and down, smiled, then said, "You're looking good today, Mia."

  


"Thanks V." Mia replied.

  


"So, where's Leon?" Vince asked.

  


"Upstairs with Jess." Mia answered him. "But said he'd be down to see you later."

  


"Figures. Oh well, I'll just have to beat his punk ass later then." Vince grinned.

  


"Oh come on V, you know Jess has been Leon's best friend since they were kids." Mia said.

  


"I know. I know. So, how are ya Let? Mia said you were hurt."

  


"Well man, if you survived, I survived. When we heard that ya had and that it was safe, me and Leon hauled ass back here to be wit ya." 

  


"And how's D?"

  


"Hard to say, man. You'll have to ask his ass when he finally comes home."

  


"He ain't here?"

  


"Nah V, we left him on the beach. He said something 'bout needin' some fuckin' time to think." Letty answered.

  


"Well, did he say when he'd be comin' home?"

  


"No, but he did promise me he wouldn't be long." Mia smiled.

  


"Good, I'd hate to have to track his ass down and bring it back. It's just not gonna be the same around here 'til then." Vince said as a grin spread across his face.

  


"Like you could?" Letty snickered.

  


"Hey! They don't call me an old coyote for nuthin." Vince smirked.

  


Twenty minutes later, Leon came in and asked when Vince was bustin' out? Vince told him around two o'clock in the afternoon. Leon mentioned something about wanting to get his car and they decided to leave. Leon told Vince that he would come back and pick him up later. They all said their goodbyes and left. 

  
  



	5. Ch 4: To Find A Brother

A/N: To Isabelle, chill girl, he's in it. I couldn't have a story without him. I give you a taste in ch. 6 so you'll just have to wait. To everyone else, thanx for the reviews and I hope to receive more. Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Please R&R!

  
  
  


Chapter 4: To Find A Brother

  
  


~~~~~ A hospital bed in Northern California ~~~~~

  
  


"Are you okay, daddy?" She asked as she sat down in a chair next to her father's bed.

  


"Yes, sweetheart, I'll be fine. I'm just a little shook up. That's all." Her father replied.

  


"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

  


"Well, after what's happened, I'm afraid that I'll never be able to put things right with him."

  


"Would you like me to find him for you? I've been wanting to find him for years, ever since I found out actually, but was afraid you'd be mad at me."

  


"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry. Yes, go find your brother."

  


"Thank you. But will you promise me something?"

  


"Anything sweetheart."

  


"Take care of yourself so you won't die on me while I'm gone?" She asked him with tears in her eyes.

  


He smiled at her and said, "I'm not going anywhere, for a long time. I promise."

  


She smiled up at him and said, "I love you daddy."

  


Squeezing her hand, he replied, "I love you too, sweetheart."

  


After wiping the tears from her eyes, she stood, kissed her father on the forehead, and left the room. 

  


~~~~~ A few weeks later ~~~~~

  


She pulled up in front of the 103rd precinct of the LAPD. Stepping out of her deep purple Toyota Supra, she slipped her sunglasses into place. She had gotten some information from her mother and found out that her brother had become a police officer in Arizona. After finding that out, she was told that he had been transferred to the LAPD. That he had gotten a chance to become a detective and took it. So, she had tracked him here. She rounded her car, and headed up the front steps. 

  


Inside, it was controlled chaos. People where everywhere, phones ringing, people shouting, criminals being dragged in. She pushed her way to the front counter and asked, "I'm looking for Officer Brian O'Connor. Do you know where I can find him?"

  


"What is your name?" asked the officer behind the desk.

  


"My name is Chanda O'Connor. I'm his sister."

  


"Well, Ms. O'Connor, please take a seat and I'll notify someone that you are here." The officer replied.

  


Ten minutes later, a man in a suit with no jacket came up to her. He held out his hand and introduced himself. "Hello, Ms. O'Connor. My name is Sgt. Tanner. Will you come with me please?" Reluctantly, Chanda followed him into an office in the far corner of the building. "Please take a seat." He said motioning to a chair in front of his desk.

  


"Sgt. Tanner, I'm here looking for my half-brother Brian. Our father received a mild heart attack a few weeks ago. It was then that I decided to look for Brian for my father. I don't know how much you know about Brian but my father informed me that he was not a part of his life. I don't believe he knows that he has a sister. I didn't know of him until I was fourteen. Now I am desperately trying to find him."

  


"Ms. O'Connor, I'm sorry to tell you Brian no longer works for this department. A few months ago, while on assignment, Brian flipped. He was working undercover on a highjacking case when he let his mark go and then disappeared. As this was a joint effort with the FBI, when Brian flipped, the FBI took over and have been searching for him since. The last news I heard was that he was sighted in Texas headed east."

  


Chanda sat quietly, stunned. _My brother, wanted by the FBI. Oh my god, now where do I go? I have to find him! _ "Excuse me, Sgt. Tanner, I would still like to find him regardless. Is there any way you can help me?"

  


Sgt. Tanner thought for a few minutes. "Maybe. How long will you be in town?"

  


"If you can help me, as long as it takes." Chanda replied.

  


"I think I can pull a few strings with the FBI. I might be able to get something. Such as, where his case stands at this point."

  


"I would appreciate anything you can give me."

  


"Do you have a number where you can be reached?"

  


Chanda reached into her pocket a fished out a card with a phone number on it. Writing her name on it, she stood and handed it to Sgt. Tanner, and said, "Here. This is my cell phone number."

  


"Then I will contact you if I find anything."

  


"Thank you Sgt. Tanner. By the way, why are you helping me?"

  


"Because, Ms. O'Connor, your brother was a good man and a fine officer. And something tells me, he had his reasons for letting his man go." Sgt. Tanner said smiling.

  


As Chanda walked out of the station, she thought about her father and how important this was that she find her brother. She got in her car and headed off to find a hotel.

  


~~~~~ Across town ~~~~~

  


Mia walked into the garage carrying everyone's lunch. Leon was under a car that had been brought in earlier for an oil change and a tune up. Letty and Vince were arguing about who was going to get to work on the Honda Civic and who was working on the Eclipse. The cars were due to be finished in a few days. Jesse was naturally behind a computer with his head stuck in a program. Jesse wasn't allowed to do any work on the cars because he had just got out of the hospital a few weeks ago and was ordered to take it easy for awhile. So he was working on the layout of his car. The stereo was blaring 'My Way' by Limp Bizkit, so no one saw or heard her come in. Mia sat down the food and reached for the volume on the stereo. Turning the volume down she yelled, "Food's here!"

  


"Hey girl, what's for lunch?" Letty asked as everyone made their way to the table.

  


"Tuna!" She said with and evil grin.

  


"Arghhh!" Everyone said in unison.

  


"Just kidding guys. It's fried chicken." Mia said smiling at everyone.

  


"Good, 'cuz I'm starvin'!" Vince said.

  


"You're always hungry, dawg!" Leon exclaimed as he wiped his hands on a rag. Everyone laughed.

  


"So, how is everything going?" Mia asked as everyone sat down.

  


"I'm almost done with that car and if V and Let would stop bitchin' and work, they could've been almost done too." Leon told her.

  


"Shut up!" Letty and Vince replied in unison.

  


"First thing they've agreed to all day." Jesse said smiling past his food.

  


"So how are you doing today Mia?" Letty asked.

  


"Good, the store could practically run itself." Mia smiled.

  


"You sure? You don't need help?" Letty asked while raising an eyebrow.

  


"Yes, I'm sure. I've got it Let, don't worry about me." She replied.

  


"Kay, if you say so." Letty said though she gave Mia a glare.

  


"Let, can I talk to you in the office for a sec?" Mia asked her with a look.

  


Letty got up from the table, and threw down her piece of chicken. Mia followed Letty into the back office and closed the door behind her. Letty took a seat at the desk while Mia leaned on the door.

  


"What's wrong with you, Let?"

  


"Nuthin', just wonderin' when you gonna tell the guys your secret?" Letty asked. "I mean come on girl, Jess has been home for weeks. He's fine. And before too long, they're gonna figure it out for themselves. Well, maybe not Vince. But you won't be able to hide that kid forever. Why don't you just tell 'em?" 

  


Mia let out a sigh. "Not yet, but soon. Okay?"

  


Letty thought about it for a minute then reluctantly replied, "It's your secret, girl. They won't hear it from me." 

  


Mia smiled at her. "Thanks. Now let's go finish eating. I'm hungry." 

  


Letty giggled and said, "Ya know, maybe Vince will be the first to figure it out, if you start eating more than him?"

  


Mia laughed, pushed away from the door and smacked Letty on the arm. They hugged and then left the office. 


	6. Ch 5: Secret Revealed

A/N - Thanks for the reviews. Thanks to my girl, jaws, who just helped me get over a 3 week writers block. Now the story is flowing again. Hopefully that won't happen again. Anywho, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Thanx.

  
  
  


Chapter 5: Secret Revealed

  


~~~~~ A few weeks later ~~~~~

  


It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and Mia was just closing up the store for the day, when she had a really good idea. She wasn't sure if the team would go for it but thought it has been so long that it couldn't hurt. She quickly picked up her keys and left for the garage. Ten minutes later she pulled up to the garage and headed inside. As usual, the team was all gathered together arguing under the hood of a car.

  


"Ahem!" 

  


"Hey Mi, wasup?" Leon acknowledged.

  


"I was just closing up the shop when I had an idea." Mia announced.

  


"Well?" Vince drawled.

  


"What do you guys think about having a cookout?" Mia asked biting her lower lip.

  


"Don't know. Never thought about it. Maybe cause D ain't here."

  


"I know he ain't here, V. But you could work the grill? Come on, just because my brother isn't here to cook, we can't have a cookout? If we wait for him to come back, how are we ever going to get back to normal?" Mia asked all of them.

  


"It'll never be normal again, Mi. Ya know that." Let said with that look on her face. The one she and Mia share.

  


"I know that, but I just think it would be nice to have some fun again. We all used to just sit around and have a good time. And talk." Mia said looking directly at Letty.

  


All at once Letty understood what Mia was trying to tell her. Letty turned around and said, "Ya know what? Mi's got a point. Let's have a BBQ tonight and have some fun."

  


"Sure." Jesse said, "Why not?"

  


"Aight." Leon said, "Count me in, girl."

  


"Whatever." Vince told them.

  


"Good. I'm going to head on home and get started and you guys finish up here. Don't take too long, okay?" Mia announced.

  


"I'll get the beer on my way home." said Letty.

  


Mia jumped in her car and went home. As she pulled up into the drive, she told herself, _Tonight's the night_.

  


Mia was in the kitchen when she heard the team pull up. As the door opened, she heard the team laughing. Mia smiled, thinking that this cookout had been a great idea. She planned to tell the guys her secret after everyone had finished eating. And with Let there for support she knew she would be able to do it. She was mixing the macaroni salad when Let and V came in carrying several six packs of Corona. They put them in the fridge, grabbed a couple for everyone and headed for the back yard.

  


"V, the chicken is there on that platter. Why don't you go ahead and fire up the grill and get started?"

  


"Sure." Vince replied grabbing the plate and walking out the back door.

  


"Need any help?" Letty asked sitting down at the table.

  


"No, not with this. But you will help me later, won't you Let?"

  


"You know it, girl. I'm here for ya." Letty said with a wink.

  


"Thanks. Now get outside and make sure V doesn't burn the food or himself on that grill." Mia said with a smile.

  


Letty grinned and got up from the table. She grabbed herself a Corona and headed out to the back yard with the guys. After about twenty minutes, supper was ready and they all came to the table to eat. Vince set the plate of chicken in the middle of the table. When they sat down, everyone noticed that Dom was missing. Everyone sat quietly for a few minutes thinking of him. It was Jesse who spoke first.

  


"I miss him." Jesse said.

  


"We all miss him, dawg." Leon said patting Jesse on the back.

  


"Yeah Jess and I'm sure he misses you." Mia said with a reassuring smile.

  


Jesse smiled and nodded. Then without thinking, he grabbed for the chicken.

  


"Ah hah! Now you gotta say grace." Letty smiled.

  


"Yeah man, tradition." said Vince.

  


"Okay. Dear heavenly spirit, thank you for this food, for my friends, and for my car. I would also like to ask that you bring Dom home. We all need him. Amen."

  


"Amen." They all said in unison.

  


"Let's eat!" Vince growled.

  


Twenty minutes later, everyone had finished. They had talked about the cars they were working on. And they had discussed racing. Vince wanted to start racing again. He knew it wouldn't be the same without Dom but he wanted to anyway. He told them that he had run into Hector today and said there would be a race this coming Friday. V told them he was going. Letty and Leon said that they would come along, although neither felt like racing. Jess said he didn't want to. He didn't want to run into a Tran. And Mia told them she would stay home, the only reason she went anyway was to support her brother. Soon they all got up and went inside to watch a movie. 

  


The guys argued on which movie to watch. Vince and Leon wanted to watch Gone in 60 Seconds, while Letty and Jesse wanted to watch The Fast and The Furious. While the guys argued, Mia cleaned up in the kitchen. Ten minutes later, when Mia had finished, they were still arguing. So, Mia wiped her hands on a towel and headed for the living room.

  


"Hey guys!" Mia yelled. "Why don't you forget the movie? I have something I really need to tell you anyway. Could you all come sit in the dining room? Please?" Mia said quietly.

  


Letty walked into the dining room and sat down. Confused, the other three followed suit. After everyone was seated, Mia walked to the head of the table and stood. Looking at Letty she took a deep breath and sighed.

  


"What is it Mi?" Leon asked.

  


"I have something I need to tell everyone and I'm afraid you'll be upset."

  


"We won't get upset." Vince said.

  


"Yeah, you can tell us." Jesse assured her.

Mia drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked around the room and then at Letty, who nodded and gave her a reassuring grin.

  


Smiling she announced, "I'm pregnant."

  


The room was silent. Vince, Leon, and Jesse all sat with their mouths open. Apparently in shock. Vince spoke first.

  


"How?"

  


"How do ya think, stupid?" Letty snapped.

  


Vince closed his eyes a moment. _Her and Brian!_ Suddenly angry, Vince stood.

  


"Vince?" Mia asked.

  


"Excuse me." Vince ground out. And with that, he stormed through the kitchen and out the back door. 

  


Mia looked to Letty, who just whispered, "Let him go for now."

  


Vince walked across the back yard and kicked a trash can near the garage. It tumbled across the driveway and landed in a bush. _God dammit! Why the fuck did this have to happen? Why did that motherfucker have to come into our lives. Dammit Dom, I told you he was a cop but you didn't listen. Now he's ruined Mia's life. The girl I've had feelings for ever since high school. But she won't even pay attention to me anymore. Now I know why. That asshole got her pregnant and gave her a permanent reminder of him. I thought that maybe someday she would be able to forget him and give me a chance. Now that will never happen. _Vince went and up-righted the trash can and then went over to the picnic table to sit. 

  


~~~~~ Meanwhile inside ~~~~~

  


"Wow!" Jesse said still trying to let the words sink in.

  


"How long?" Leon asked.

  


"Almost three months." Mia replied.

  


"Does Dom know?" came Leon's next question.

  


"No, I couldn't tell him over the phone. I was afraid he wouldn't come home if I told him." Mia answered.

  


"It's Brian's. Isn't it?" Jesse asked.

  


Mia took a deep breath. "Yes Jess, this is Brian's child." Mia told him.

  


The room grew silent again. Mia was hoping Leon and Jesse were not angry. She couldn't tell by what she saw on their faces.

  


"Okay." Leon said.

  


"Okay, what?" Mia asked nervously.

  


"Just, okay." He said.

  


"So you guys aren't mad?" Mia asked slowly.

  


"Hell no, Mi! We're happy for ya." said Leon as a wide smile formed on his face.

  


"Oh man, I'm gonna be an uncle!" Jesse said, as that realization struck.

  


Letty gave Mia the I-told-you-so look and said, "I'm gonna be an aunt and you dumbasses are gonna be uncles."

  


"Of course, you're all my family." Mia told them happily. "And since you're not mad at me, will you guys help me and Letty tell Dom when he comes home?"

  


"Of course we will, girl." Leon replied.

  


"Yeah, we'll help ya, sis." Jesse told her.

  


"Thanks guys." Mia said, her eyes getting misty.

  


Leon and Jesse stood up from their chairs, rounded the table, and hugged her. She hugged them back fiercely. Suddenly remembering Vince, she pulled away from them. "What about V?" 

  


"Let us talk to him for a few minutes. You go pick the movie." Letty said pointing to the living room.

  


When the guys walked out the back door they found Vince sitting on top of the picnic table with his back to the house. Slowly, they walked over to him.

  


"You okay, dawg? Leon asked as he rounded the table.

  


"No man, I'm not! I can't fucking believe this!" Vince yelled.

  


"Why?" Letty asked.

  


"This motherfucker weasels his way into our team, then screws us over, leaves Mia with a permanent reminder of his punk ass and then splits without lookin' back." Vince yells.

  


"He fuckin' didn't have to leave her with a permanent reminder, V! She loves him!" Letty told him. "Whether or not that kid happened, she would've always remembered him."

  


"And Brian didn't screw us over, dawg." Leon said climbing up to sit next to him. "He kept our asses out of prison by not turnin' us in to the feds. He let us go! He let D go, man."

  


"And have you hit your fuckin' head recently, or did you forget that he saved your stupid ass?" Letty snapped out.

  


"Don't forget that he went after the Trans and killed Johnny after they gunned me down." Jesse reminded him.

  


"Yeah, yeah, I know." Vince mumbled.

  


"So ya see, V? Brian really ain't that bad." Letty drawled. "Look, man, I know you have feelings for Mia but I think you know that something between you and her just wouldn't work. You've been friends too long for that to happen. And with Dom gone right now, she needs us to be there for her. So, are ya with us?"

  


Vince thought about it for a minute and then sadly replied, "Yeah, I'm with ya."

  


"Then lets go tell her." Jesse announced heading for the house.

  


When Vince walked into the living room, Mia stood up from the couch. Nervously, she asked, "You okay, V?" Vince walked over to couch and gave her a tight hug.

  


"I'll be okay. It'll just take some gettin' used to." Vince replied.

  


Then they all sat down to watch the movie. About twenty minutes in, Mia decided that she was tired. So she got up off the couch, told everyone goodnight and headed for the stairs. 

  


In her room, Mia changed into an oversized t-shirt and pulled her hair back. As she laid down to sleep, she laid a hand on her abdomen and thought of Brian. _Brian, where are you? I know why you left. I just hope that someday you can come back to me and our child._ With Brian on her mind, Mia drifted to sleep.


	7. Ch 6: Brian Fits In

A/N - Attn: Isabelle8888 - Here is the chapter you were asking about. Brian's first appearance. It starts where the 2Fast Prologue ends. And to everyone else - Caution! I do not know anything about cars or racing cars. So please don't be upset if the following race is not correct or possible. I don't know what I'm talking about here. Just writing what I've seen or possibly heard about. At any rate, I hope you all can enjoy. Please, please read and review. Thanx.

  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 6: Brian Fits In

  
  


~~~~~ Miami, Florida somewhere near a beach ~~~~~

  


Brian pulled his Skyline to a stop on the side of the road. He watched and smiled as several girls in bikinis walked past him. Then as the girls continued on, he saw something else which made him smile. Two race cars about to turn a corner in front of him. He had just found his white rabbit to follow to the street racing world of Miami. Smiling he pulled away from the curb and followed the two racers down the street.

  


He followed them to a place called Tej's Garage. Out front, the parking lot was full of street cars. _Apparently, this is the place. _ Brian thought. He parked his car on the street and got out. As he walked closer, he could hear cheers and applause coming from somewhere. He turned the corner to walk into the open garage door and stopped. _Apparently, this really IS the place. _ As Brian walked through the garage, he saw lots of people out back on the dock. A man in cornrows with a bull horn was sitting in a lawn chair near the water. 

  


"Come on, baby! Show 'em what you got!" The man with the bull horn yelled as two jet skiers rounded a bouie and headed back down to the finish line. "Come on, come on, come on!" One of the racers caught a lead and zoomed past crossing the finish line. "Alight! I told ya'll she could do it! Get down here and pay up! Next race is coming up! I'm taking shit for that one too." The man said into his bull horn. 

  


"Hey, man. What's goin' on?" Brian asked a small Asian man who was under the hood of a car in the garage.

  


"Same thing that goes on here everyday. Racing." The man said as he wiped his hands on an oil rag. "You new here?"

  


"Yeah, man. You could say that." Brian said with a smile.

  


"The name's Jimmy Masada and that's Tej Parker. He owns the place." He said as he pointed at the man with the bull horn.

  


"The name's Brian O'Connor." He announced as he extended his hand.

  


Jimmy nodded as he shook Brian's hand. "So, Brian, where ya from and what brings you to Miami.?"

  


Brian tensed a moment, _Just don't tell him the whole truth. I don't want to get anyone else into trouble._ Then he relaxed and said, "L.A. I just thought I could use a change of scenery." 

"That's cool."

  


"So, what do ya'll race here in Miami?" Brian asked as he pointed to the dock.

  


"Everything, wave runners, bikes, boards, cars. Everything. And Tej here organizes it all. Why? You race?"

  


"On occasion." Brian said with a sly smile.

  


"What would that be?"

  


"My car. The silver Nissan Skyline out on the street."

  


"You have a Nissan Skyline?" Jimmy said looking astonished.

  


"Yeah, man." Brian beamed.

  


"Yo Tej! Come here a minute!" Jimmy shouted at Tej who was talking to a pretty girl in a hot pink bikini.

  


Tej smiled at the girl then trotted over to Jimmy and Brian. "What up?"

  


"Yo, Tej. This is Brian from L.A. and you will never believe what he's drivin'." Brian extended his hand and Tej shook it. "A Nissan Skyline!" Jimmy said excitedly.

  


"For real?" Tej asked looking at Brian.

  


Smiling, Brian nodded over his shoulder. "It's out on the street."

  


"Ya mind?" Tej asked nodding his head in that direction.

  


"Not at all, man." Brian said turning to lead the way.

  


The three of them walked outside and over to Brian's car.

  


"Whoa, sweet car." Jimmy exclaimed.

  


"Nice car, ya race it?" Tej asked looking through the drivers window. 

  


"Every now and then." came Brian's answer.

  


Tej got a huge grin on his face, looked at Brian, and asked, "Would you like to race her tonight?" 

  


Brian smiled and said, "Sure."

  


"There's a race later tonight, it's a 5g buy in. You up wit dat?"

  


"Sure, man. Where at?"

  


"Jimmy'll tell ya. Be there at eleven o'clock sharp. I've got some calls to make. Catch ya later, Brian." Tej said before bounding away to the garage.

  


Brian looked after Tej a moment before turning back to Jimmy. Jimmy had popped the hood and was admiring the engine. "You build her yourself?"

  


"Yeah, took me awhile too. When I got her, she was a heap in some car lot in Texas." Brian said as he came over to stand next to the short man. 

  


"I bet she can really fly." Jimmy said smiling.

  


Brian smiled back, "I guess you'll find out later tonight."

  


"Tonight is gonna be great!" Jimmy said as he lowered the hood to Brian's car.

  


~~~~~ Later that evening at a different garage ~~~~~

  


Tej looked around nervously. _Brian, man, where are you? I promised these people a show. _ Tej glanced at his watch. It read "10:55 pm". Then he heard it. The low purr of a high performance engine. He looked up just as it came around the corner and pulled into view. Brian pulled the car up to the line and stopped as the crowd gathered around wondering who the new guy was. He killed the engine and stepped out of his car. Brian was wearing a black t-shirt, comfortable blue jeans, and a pair of black boots. He smoothed his shirt and ran a hand through his hair.

  


"'Bout time Brian. Glad you could make it." Tej said with an air of relief as he walked up to him.

  


"Worried, bro? You did say eleven o'clock sharp didn't you?" Smiling, Brian glanced at his watch.

  


Tej just shook his head. Jimmy had told Brian when, where and how the races worked. "So, you ready fo this?"

  


"Sure, man. What ya got?"

  


"I think your gonna like this." Tej smiled as he walked over to another racer. "Brian O'Connor, meet Suki Yokuro."

  


The Asian girl turned around when she heard Tej call her name. She was pretty. She had long brown hair with sun-streaked highlights. She was about 5'6" with a slim but shapely frame. She was wearing a hot pink strapless top that showed her midriff and a pair of black leather hip huggers. She looked tough like Letty. Brian thought smiling.

  


"Suki, this is Brian. He's your competition tonight."

  


Suki looked Brian up and down and then looked at Tej with the look that said 'get real'. 

  


"So, Brian, you ready to race me?" Suki asked.

  


"Ready when you are." Brian answered.

  


"Then let's do this." Suki said handing Tej her money. 

  


Brian did the same as Suki headed to her car. He was surprised when he saw her get into a hot pink Honda S2000. 

  


"She any good?" Brian quietly asked Tej.

  


"She's the best. I've never seen anyone beat her, yet." Tej answered.

  


Brian smiled. "There's a first time for everything." was all he said as he got in his car.

  


Suki had pulled up on Brian's left and stopped at the line. The crowd gathered around began cheering with anticipation. Tej came up between the two cars to start the race. He looked at one then the other and put his hands in the air. Suddenly the crowd could not be heard over the roar of the engines as both Suki and Brian revved their cars. 

  


As Tej dropped his hands they both took off. Suki taking the lead with Brian on her bumper. Brian took the inside as they turned the first corner to the left and he gained a few inches on her. Suki was still in the lead but Brian was giving her a run for her money. On the second curve, Brian anticipated Suki's reaction when she tried to cut him off by taking the inside curve. Brian quickly changed sides and turned the corner, staying right with her. 

  


By the third and final turn Brian had actually caught up with her by half a car length. He was on her right as they came upon the last turn. Timing it perfectly, Brian took his foot off the accelerator and quickly turned the steering wheel causing the back end of his car to swing around the corner. As his car straightened, Brian slammed his foot on the accelerator.

  


Suki looked over and saw Brian neck and neck with her. She couldn't believe it. Someone was actually a challenge. But confident she would win she turned her head and concentration back to the race. With the end of the race in sight Suki hit her Nos button and took a lead on Brian. But Brian only held out a few more seconds before he hit his Nos button. Brian smiled as he crossed the finish line a mere six inched in front of Suki, winning the race.

  


The crowd cheered as Brian came to a stop followed shortly by Suki. The crowd gathered around the two cars as both drivers stepped out. Brian looked at Suki and smiled. Tej pushed his way through the crowd towards Brian. "Out of my way, people. Out of my way! Let me through!" 

  


"Holy shit, man! I can't believe you actually beat her." Tej said as he slapped money into Brian's hand.

  


Brian took his money, counted out a small amount, and handed it to Tej. "For helping me out." Brian told him before heading in Suki's direction leaving Tej stunned. As he came up to her, Brian held out his hand and said, "Nice race. You were good."

  


Suki looked at Brian's hand and then up to his face where she saw him smiling. Finally smiling as well, Suki shook Brian's hand. "You too. You are good. Better than I expected for someone from L.A."

  


"Well, I'm not originally from L.A. That's just the last city I lived in."

  


"Well, anyway, you're good. I'm having a party at my place later if you want to stop in." Suki said as Tej walked up.

  


"Thanks but maybe some other time. I have to find a place to stay for the night."

  


"Man, you can stay at my place. I got an extra room." Tej told him. "Just until you get on your feet. And with the way you drive, I don't think you'll have a problem."

  


Brian laughed. "Thanks, man. I appreciate it." He said as he shook Tej's hand. 


	8. Ch 7: At the Races

A/N - Thanx to all who reviewed. It's nice to know that people are enjoying my story. Here are a few shout outs.

  


Isabelle8888 - Thank you sooo much for all your wonderful reviews. They are much appreciated. I know Brian's the Best!...lol. Anywho, thanx. ps - I love your story too.

  


Emma - Don't worry girl. Dom will be in this story. We just gotta give him some time.

  


Ellie - Sorry girl, not my story. But thanx for the reviews.

  


gurl420692005 - You want romance? How about we start right now?

  


To everyone else who reviewed - Thanx. Now, go read and review.

  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 7: At the Races

  
  


~~~~~ Thursday at Harry's ~~~~~

  


It was mid-afternoon when Chanda walked into The Racer's Edge. Her car had been giving her fits for the last few days and she had stopped at a garage earlier to have it fixed. The garage told her that they didn't have the part in stock but if she went and got one, they would be more than happy to install it. When she asked them where to get it, they had told her that Harry's was the place for parts. 

  


Chanda walked up to the counter to order the part. After Harry took her order and then disappeared into the back to find it, she began to wander the store. As she was looking around, a group of Latinos walked in. They began looking around as well. One of them walked up to her. 

  


"Hi. The name's Hector."

  


"Hello. I'm Chanda."

  


"Is that your Supra outside?"

  


"Yeah, it's mine." She said smiling.

  


"That's a nice ride."

  


"Thanks. I'm just in getting a part for her."

  


"That's cool, that's cool. So, where you from?"

  


"Northern California, Frisco actually."

  


"Really? So, what are you doing in L.A.?"

  


"Well, I'm trying to track down my brother. His name is Brian O'Connor."

  


Hector thought for a moment then replied, "Sorry, don't know him. So, how long you gonna be in town?"

  


"Awhile, why?" Chanda asked cautiously.

  


"You doing anything tomorrow night?"

  


"Not particularly."

  


"Well you see, we here in L.A., we street race. There's a race tomorrow night and if ya want, you can come." Hector offered.

  


"Street racing? Sounds exciting! I'll be there." Chanda replied.

  


"Good, here's the address. Race starts at eleven and there's gonna be a party at my house afterwards." Hector quickly scribbled an address on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

  


"Great!" Chanda said as she took the piece of paper from him.

  


Hector pointed at her as he left the store. "See you there." 

  


"Excuse me, miss?" Harry said trying to get her attention. "I have your part."

  


Chanda smiled as she stuffed the piece of paper in her pocket and walked over to the counter.

  


"Umm, miss? Excuse me for eavesdropping, but did you say you were looking for a Brian O'Connor?"

  


Chanda's heart skipped a beat. "Yes, why? Do you know where I can find him?" She asked quickly.

  


Harry shook his head and said, "Sorry ma'am, I don't know where he is. But why are you looking for him, if I may ask?"

  


"He's my half-brother." She replied.

  


"Well in that case, you might not want to mention his name at the races tomorrow night. There will be people there that he is not on good terms with and I would hate for you to get hurt."

  


Frowning, Chanda replied, "Thank you for the warning. I'll be careful."

  


After paying for her part, Chanda left Harry's and went back to the garage to have the part installed. As she drove she wondered, _Brian street raced? He was a police officer, that illegally street raced? Wow! The mystery that is my brother is beginning to get bigger._ _Maybe I should to go to the races and get a feel for my big brother._

  


~~~~~ Friday at the Race ~~~~~

  


As she pulled up to the address, she was amazed at what she saw. It was in an old warehouse district and in between two buildings, was a huge crowd. She couldn't believe this many people came to an illegal street race. She parked her car between two others and got out. Stepping out of her car she adjusted her clothing. She was wearing black leather hip huggers, a violet spaghetti strap top with a her black leather jacket and a pair of black boots. She wore her naturally curly brown hair down around her shoulders. After smoothing herself, she scanned the crowd for Hector. Suddenly, he showed up at her elbow. 

  


"Hey Chanda! Good to see ya found the place." 

  


Startled, Chanda jumped. Then smiled and said, "Hey Hector! Yeah, it wasn't that hard to find."

  


"So, how are you tonight?" He grinned.

  


"Fine. This is amazing. I've never been to anything like this." Chanda said looking around at all the people with their cars lined up and music blaring from each one.

  


"Well then, sit back and enjoy. We're about to get started. We're just waiting on our final racer."

  


Just then, three cars pulled up. All three drivers got out of their cars and headed towards Chanda and Hector. The first guy was tall and broad shouldered, sort of rough looking. The next driver was a girl, she looked to be a tough bitch. And the last guy, was tall but slim, and good looking. Chanda thought. She caught herself staring and quickly looked away. 

  


"Hey Hector! Wasup, brotha?" The rough looking man said extending his hand.

  


"Hey Vince! Not much, not much. Glad you finally made it. We've been waiting on ya." Hector said as he did some sort of hand shake with the other man and gave him a half hug.

  


"Sorry, man. Got hung up." Noticing her he asked, "So, who's she?" Vince nodded in Chanda's direction.

  


"Vince, this is Chanda. Chanda, this is Vince, Letty and Leon."

  


"Hey." They all said.

  


"Hey." Chanda said smiling at Leon. He was wearing a L.A. Lakers jersey with a black pair of running pants and a pair of Nikes. She caught herself staring again and looked away quickly.

  


"So, Hector, how we doin' this?" Vince asked.

  


"It's a 2g buy in, winner takes all."

  


"Perfect! Let's roll!" Vince yelled slapping money into Hector's hand and heading for his car. Letty and Leon turned and headed for theirs as well. Halfway to his car, Leon turned back to glance at Chanda again. 

  


Then three others handed in their money and got in their cars to head for the street. As Chanda got back into her Supra to follow the crowd, she told herself, _God, he's gorgeous! I hope he didn't catch me staring at him._ When they got to the street, everyone lined up their cars on the sidelines.

  


Leon parked his yellow Skyline in an intersection and began listening to the scanners. But soon, the sound of the scanner drifted away as his thoughts took over. _Man, she was beautiful. I couldn't help but see the way her smile reached those baby blue eyes of hers. I probably sounded like an idiot back there. I wonder how Hector knows her? Maybe she'll be at his party later on tonight. Leon, wake up dawg!_ Leon shook his head to clear it and tried to concentrate on the scanner again.

Chanda was searching for a spot, when she saw the car Leon had been driving parked in the middle of a road, blocking an intersection. She pulled up and parked next to him. Before getting out of her car, she checked her makeup. _Please, Chanda, don't make a fool of yourself. Pull yourself together. He hasn't said two words to you, yet. _ Convinced she looked okay, she stepped out, smoothed her clothes and shut the door. Then she deliberately leaned against her door, crossing her arms over her chest and crossing her legs at the ankles. 

  


"Hey." Chanda said trying to get Leon's attention.

  


Leon turned his head to see Chanda leaning on a deep purple Toyota Supra. "Hey." Leon grinned. "That your car?"

  


"Yep, sure is." Chanda replied smiling.

  


_There's that smile._ Leon thought. "Nice. You race?"

  


"Oh, no. In fact, this is the first one I've ever been to."

  


"You're kidding! Right?"

  


"No." She replied shaking her head while biting her lower lip.

  


"Then, where are you from?"

  


"San Francisco."

  


"Frisco? Then what you doin' in L.A.?"

  


"Searching for my brother."

  


"Really? What's his name?"

  


Remembering Harry's warning, Chanda hesitated. "Oh, you wouldn't know him. So, are you going to Hector's after the race?" She said quickly changing the subject.

  


"Sure. You gonna be there?" He asked mentally crossing his fingers.

  


"Yeah, of course." She smiled. 

  


"Yo Leon, are we good to roll?" Came Hector's voice from a radio inside Leon's car.

  


"Excuse me, I need to be listening for cops. So, I'll see ya there?"

  


"Sure." Chanda said smiling at him.

  


Leon smiled back before turning his attention to the scanner. Chanda got up and stepped over to the street to watch the race.

  


Meanwhile, a few places down, someone was watching her from inside a candy apple red Nissan Maxima. He had been watching her as she talked with the guy in the Skyline. Watching her flirt with the driver had begun to piss him off. _How could she do this to me? I love her._ He thought.

  


Before long, Leon gave the all clear and Hector gave the racers their cues. With the drop of Hector's hands, the race was off and barreling down the street. Chanda watched as the crowd cheered for the racers as they zoomed past at over a 140 mph. The race was over almost as soon as it had started. Leon's friend, Vince, had won. The crowd gathered around Vince's car as he pulled it to a stop not too far away. As he stepped out, his friend Letty went up and congratulated him. 

  


As Hector handed Vince his prize money, the crowd cheered. Hector quieted them down and yelled, "Party's at my place!" The crowd broke into cheers again. A minute later, Leon screamed over the radio, "OH SHIT! WE GOT COPS! GO! GO! GO!" Everyone scrambled to their cars and scattered. As Chanda got to her car, she noticed that Leon had waited for her. He yelled, "Follow me!" and Chanda nodded. She slipped behind the wheel and took off after Leon. 

  


An hour and a million turns later, Leon and Chanda pulled up to a house where a party was in full swing. Chanda quickly rechecked her makeup and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Satisfied, she went to open her door. But, it was already being opened. She found Leon standing there with his hand out ready to help her up. Blushing, she slipped her hand into his. He gripped it gently and slowly pulled her to her feet. He smiled as she looked up into his gorgeous green eyes. _Oh, my god!_ She thought. _I don't know if I can walk?_ Her knees felt unstable. 

  


"Hey." Leon said making eye contact and holding her gaze.

  


"Hey." Chanda replied unsure if the sound had escaped her mouth.

  


"You look beautiful, by the way."

  


"Thank you." She whispered. Her heart was doing flip flops. She was certain Leon could hear her heart hammering in her chest.

  


"Your welcome." He replied, lost in her eyes. Time stood still. A sound coming from a few cars away brought Leon to his senses. Looking away nervously, he said, "We better go in. I need to find V and congratulate him."

  


"Sure." She nodded, more to clear her head, than to respond.

  


Leon let go of her hand and headed for the house. Instantly Chanda felt her hand tingle. It was as if her hand had noticed that the warmth of Leon's hand had disappeared. Chanda shut her car door and took a deep breath. Quickly smoothing her clothes, she followed him up to the house.


	9. Ch 8: Hector's Party

A/N - Hey all. Thanx for the reviews. For those wondering about Brian and Dom coming back, you'll just have to wait and see. A story isn't as good if it has no suspense. Don't you agree? So, on to the next chapter. Please, Please R&R! Enjoy. 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 8: Hector's Party 

  
  


Leon walked in the front door, into a very packed living room. There were a ton of people in the middle of the room dancing to 'Ride Wit Me' by Nelly. After searching the crowd a few seconds, he found Vince sitting in a chair with a racer skank on each arm. The blonde on his left was playing with his hair and giggling. The brunette on his right was drawing circles on his chest with her fingers. _Figures, _he thought. Leon shook his head and walked over to him. 

  


"Hey, V. Nice race, dawg. Congrats." Leon told him.

  


"Thanks, brotha. Where ya been?"

  


"Nowhere, man. Wasup?"

  


"Nuthin'. Just drinkin' and enjoyin' the view." Vince drawled with a shit eating grin on his face.

  


Leon just shook his head and asked, "You seen Let up in here?"

  


"Nah, I think she went home. She doesn't know what she's missin'." Vince said.

  


"Whatever. Look, I'll catch ya later, dawg. I'm gonna go get me a beer." Leon said, leaving Vince and heading for the kitchen.

  


"Right on, brotha." Vince said as he returned his attention back to the girls in his lap.

  


As Chanda walked in the front door, she lost sight of Leon. He disappeared into a crowded livingroom. Nervous, she stepped back onto the front porch. _What the hell just happened? Oh my god! He is so gorgeous! And sweet. Dammit! What is wrong with me? Calm down. You act as if you've never held a guy's hand before. Stop it!_ Chanda took another deep, calming breath, and turned back to the door. 

  


Stepping back inside, she bumped into Hector. "Sorry, Hector. I didn't see you there."

  


"It's okay. It's cool. See ya found the place."

  


"Yeah. I followed Leon here. He's in here somewhere." Chanda said looking around.

  


"Cool. Can I get you anything to drink?" Hector asked.

  


"Sure, you have Shmirnoff Ice?"

  


"Sure. You sit tight and I'll be right back."

  


"Okay." Chanda replied taking a position by a window.

  


The guy walked in the front door and looked around. It wasn't long before he saw her near a window in the dining room. He didn't even notice the two girls who were giving him looks. Passing up the two girls, he headed toward her. She had not seen him step up to her.

  


"Can we talk?" He asked her.

  


Chanda was startled. She looked up to find the last person she expected to see, her ex-boyfriend, standing in front of her. "Danny, what are you doing here?"

  


"I found out from your father where you were staying and I followed you here tonight. Can we please talk about this?"

  


"No, Danny, its over. Just leave me alone." Chanda replied as she tried to turn away from him.

  


"Come on, Chanda. Don't do this." Danny growled as he grabbed her arm. Chanda turned towards him with fear in her eyes.

  


It was at that moment, when Leon came out of the kitchen with his bottle of Corona. He was headed for the living room when something out of the corner of his eye, caught his attention. He turned to see Chanda near a window in the dining room. The first thing he noticed was that some guy had a grip on her arm. Then when he saw the fear in her eyes, he snapped.

  


Leon made his way toward them, pushing people out of his way. As he came up on them, Leon yelled, "Back off, dawg."

  


"What?" Danny said.

  


"You heard me, man. I said, back off." Leon shouted, getting up in Danny's face.

  


"You back off, asshole, I'm talking my girl."

  


"Ex-girl." Chanda corrected him. "Danny, it's over. I don't love you. I really don't think I ever did. Just leave me alone."

  


"Why can't we talk about this?" Danny asked. "I love you."

  


"Look man, just leave her alone aight?"

  


"You, stay the fuck out of this! Come on, Chanda." Danny yelled as he yanked Chanda's arm toward the door.

  


"Owww! Let go of me." Chanda screamed trying to pry her arm free.

  


"Get your hands off of her." Leon ground out, his temper beginning to flare. 

  


Danny smirked. "Yeah? What you gonna do about it?" Danny asked as he released her arm.

  


"This!" 

  


And with that, Leon reached back and threw a punch at Danny's head. It connected with his jaw, knocking him to the floor. Leon then tackled him, landing more blows to his face. Danny and Leon fought as Chanda looked on in shock. A few seconds later, Vince and Hector showed up and pulled Leon off of him. Danny just laid there, bleeding. The two girls from before came and picked him up off the floor and helped him outside. Vince held Leon back until he had calmed down and Danny had disappeared. When Vince let him go, Leon remembered Chanda.

  


He looked over to find her sitting on a chair near the window. She was rubbing her arm and staring at him, a blank expression on her face. Leon walked over and knelt down beside her.

  


"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked softly.

  


She just shook her head. Then she slowly looked into his eyes. He held her gaze for what seemed like forever. And then he heard her say, "Thank you."

  


"You're welcome." He said slowly smiling at her.

  


She slowly smiled back. "I think I should go." 

  


"Do you want me to follow you home?" Leon asked as he helped her to her feet.

  


"No, that's not necessary." She replied.

  


"Then at least let me walk you to your car." He offered.

  


"Thank you, I'd appreciate it."

  


Leon took her hand and led her through the crowd to the front door. Once outside, he put his arm around her shoulders and walked with her close to his side. She took a deep breath of the cool night air and leaned in toward him. Near him, she began to feel safe again. When they arrived at her car, he opened her door for her. Before getting in, she stepped away from him.

  


"Thanks again for rescuing me."

  


"No problem."

  


"Well, I should get going back to my hotel." Chanda said as she turned toward her car.

  


"Wait!" Leon said as he grabbed her hand. "I didn't catch your last name."

  


Tiny little tingles shot up Chanda's arm. She turned and looked at Leon's hand at the point of contact and then up at him. She found his eyes, locked on her face. "Oh." She whispered. Chanda paused remembering the warning again. So quickly, she tried to think of something. The first name to pop into her head was her mother's maiden name. "Meadows." She lied. "What's yours?"

  


"Harris. Can I see you again?"

"Yes. I would like that very much." She said smiling.

  


"When?" He asked.

  


Chanda thought for a moment, then replied, "Anytime."

  


"Tomorrow?"

  


"Okay."

  


"Where can I pick you up?"

  


"I'm staying at the Beverly Hills Plaza."

  


"Aight, is seven okay with you?"

  


"Sounds good to me." 

  


"Perfect, tomorrow at seven then."

  


As Leon held her hand, Chanda turned and slipped into the car. Before releasing her, Leon leaned over and kissed the back of her hand. Then he stepped back and closed her door for her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he stood back and watched her pull away from the curb and drive down the street. 

  


He stared after her until he could no longer see her car. Then he stood there with his eyes closed. _She has got to be the most wonderful person that I've ever met. She's beautiful, sweet, innocent, and those eyes. I could get lost in those eyes._ Leon smiled. _And I get to see her again tomorrow!_ Excited about tomorrow, Leon jumped into his car and headed home.

  


As she pulled away, Chanda could see Leon standing there in the street watching her leave. She took a deep breath. _Oh my god! What a night? I don't think I've ever met anyone like him! He is so gorgeous, kind, considerate, caring, and his eyes. Oh those eyes!_ Chanda smiled. _And I get to see him again tomorrow!_ With her heart pounding away, Chanda turned a corner and headed for her hotel.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Ch 9: The Best Friend

A/N - Thanx so much for the reviews. I appreciate each and every one. 

Hey Jaws, here's your intro. I changed it a bit from the last copy I sent you. And as for the review, it's not so much writers block, as it is a lack of motivation. I just haven't felt like writing anymore. I figure if I just put it down for awhile, maybe I'll want to finish it. So bear with me while I do something else for a change. This is stupid. I don't know why I'm answering you this way when I'll be at your house tomorrow. Just like I am every weekend. LOL. C-ya girl. 

To everyone else - Here is the next chapter. Please read and review. 

  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 9: The Best Friend

  
  


It was Saturday morning and Chanda awoke at eight. Eager to start her day. Today was her big date with Leon. She got out of bed and went to her small closet. Looking through her clothes, she decided she needed to go shopping. Maybe, buy herself a new outfit for tonight. Quickly she showered, dressed in a tank top and jeans, and grabbed her keys.

  


She found a shopping mall and pulled into the parking lot. As she got out of her car, she noticed a blue Mazda RX-7 parked not too far away. _Surely not. It can't be her's. _Chanda thought as she walked toward the entrance. Inside, she found a store with just what she was looking for. Clothing that was dressy but yet casual. She picked out a white short sleeve button up blouse and a blue jean mini skirt with white lace trim. After picking out a few other items, she went to the register and paid for them. As she was leaving the store, she accidently collided with another customer. 

  


"Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry. I did not mean that." Chanda quickly said trying to apologize.

  


"Chanda!?" The woman said.

  


"Jennifer!? Oh my GOD! What are you doing here?"

  


Jennifer had been Chanda's best friend growing up. She was 5'4", had long raven black hair and brown eyes. She had a dark skin complexion due to her mother being from the Philippines. Four years ago, Jennifer had left for college at UCLA on a basketball scholarship shortly after graduation, and Chanda had not seen her since.

  


"Shopping with my friend, Mia." Jennifer said as she turned to introduce them. "Mia, this is Chanda, my best friend from San Francisco. Chanda, this is Mia. I met her in college."

  


"Hello. Nice to meet you." Chanda said as she extended her hand.

  


"Same here." Mia smiled as she shook Chanda's hand.

  


"So, what are you doing here?" Jennifer asked.

  


"Shopping. Duh." Chanda giggled.

  


"I meant in L.A.?" 

  


"Oh, looking for Brian." Chanda then turned towards Mia to explain. "Brian's my half-brother. He doesn't know I exist."

  


"Wow!" Mia replied. "I hope you find him." 

  


"Thanks, so do I." 

  


"So, you're finally looking for him?" Jennifer asked. She knew about Brian but only that he existed. 

  


"Yeah, dad had a mild heart attack a month ago and I promised to find him."

  


"Oh my god! Is he okay?" Jennifer grew concerned. 

  


Growing up, Jennifer had always looked up to Chanda's father. Because her real father was gone so much with being in the military, she had always called him her second dad. Jennifer would spend hours in the garage helping Chanda's father as he worked on his GTO. Chanda always thought that that was the reason why Jennifer loved cars so much.

  


"He'll recover but he told me he wants to set things straight with Brian."

  


"Of course he does."

  


"And how is your family?" Chanda asked her best friend. 

  


"Well, Dad is okay. I talk to him almost every night via instant messenger. And since Chris decided to go into full active duty a year ago, he, Megan, and Tarren have been stationed in upstate Washington. So, they're good."

  


"Good." Chanda replied. An awkward silence grew as the three girls stood there looking at each other. 

  


Suddenly Jennifer spoke up, "So girl, how long are you going to be in town?" 

  


"I don't know really. I've kind of hit a roadblock in the search. It could be months or only a few weeks." 

  


"Good, then we can get together and catch up. So, where are you staying?"

  


"The Beverly Hills Plaza." Chanda replied. 

  


Jennifer's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "No, your not. You're staying with me. I will not have my best friend go bankrupt." Jennifer said as she glared at Chanda. "How much stuff do you have?"

  


"Not much. That's why I'm here at the mall. I was getting a new outfit for tonight."

  


"Well then let's go grab your stuff and you can come share my apartment." Jennifer told her.

  


"Are you sure?" 

  


"Of course, I'm sure." She replied.

  


"Thanks. Sounds like a good idea." 

  


"Hey, Mia. Do ya mind if I go?" Jennifer asked as she turned toward Mia who had quietly been standing to the side.

  


"Not at all, Jen. I need to be heading to the store anyway. You two go have fun." Mia replied. "See ya later?"

  


"You know it." Jennifer answered as she grabbed Chanda's arm and the two of them left. 

  


Outside in the parking lot, Chanda led Jennifer to her car. Jennifer saw the car and then looked to Chanda in shock. 

  


"This, is your car?"

  


"Yep. You like?" Chanda smiled at her friend.

  


Jennifer smiled and shook her head. "Well, it's definitely you. You and purple. I should have known."

  


"Well, at least I love her." Chanda said as she ran her hand gently over the fender. "So, where's your car?"

  


"Right over there." Jennifer replied as she pointed to the blue Mazda Chanda had seen on her way in. 

  


"I knew that car looked familiar. When did you have her detailed?" The reason Chanda had not totally recognized the car was because the last time she had seen it, it was just the solid blue. Now, her car had a shark design on it to match her friend's nickname, jaws.

  


"Just a few months ago, actually."

  


"You always claimed you were going to get that done. Looks great! Who did it?"

  


"A friend of mine helped me. The one who got me into street racing." Jennifer answered matter-of-factly.

  


Chanda looked astonished. _Oookaay? My brother and my best friend both street race? Who's next? My dad?_ Chanda laughed inside at that thought. _Sure, he was into cars. But, street race?_ Chanda shook her head with disbelief. "You, street race?" Chanda asked Jennifer with a raised eyebrow.

  


"I race on occasion." Jennifer answered with a slight grin.

  


"Well, that's interesting." Chanda giggled.

  


"Hey, why don't we finish this at my place? I'll follow you to the hotel and then you follow me to my apartment." Jennifer offered.

  


"Okay. Great idea. By the way, thank you sissy. You're my best friend and I love you."

  


"I know it. Love you too, sis. Let's roll."

  


"Let's roll, roomie." Chanda said as they got into their cars.

  


They both backed out and left the parking lot. Chanda in the lead. As she drove, her mind wandered. _I can't believe my luck, running into Jennifer at the store. I also can't believe I forgot that she lived here in L.A. Now I have a place to stay for awhile without paying a fortune. I knew finding Brian was going to take some money but I was hoping I wouldn't have to use all of my trust fund to find him. _ Maybe, _I should get a job? I need to do something with my time anyway. At this point, finding Brian has come to a stand still. I'll start looking for a job on Monday. Hey, maybe Jennifer could help me?_ Chanda thought.

  


About an hour and a half later, Chanda pulled into a driveway of a small two story home. Confused, she got out of the car and looked at her best friend.

  


"I thought you said you lived in an apartment?"

  


"I do. This house is two apartments. I live on the second floor. Come on, grab your stuff. The stairs are over here."

  


Chanda grabbed her luggage and followed Jennifer around the corner of the house. In the back yard there was a flight of stairs to a door on the second floor. As she got to the top, Jennifer opened the door and ushered her friend inside.

  


Chanda was surprised at what she saw. As she walked in, she was greeted with a very lovely, very spacious room. Not crowded like most places she'd seen. The living area had cream colored carpet with a burgundy couch facing an up-to-date home theater system. The kitchen and dinning area had hard wood floors. The kitchen was separated from the living area by a bar/food prep area. All three were connected into one room. There was a small hallway in the middle of the far wall that lead to two bedrooms and a bathroom.

  


"It's not much. But it's home." Jennifer said.

  


"Are you kidding? It's gorgeous." Chanda replied dropping her luggage near the couch. "How long have you lived here?"

  


"Since I left Frisco. I was lucky to find it."

  


"How much is it?"

  


"That's the best part. Only $375 a month, utilities included."

  


Chanda's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Oh my god! I did thank you for letting me stay, didn't I?"

  


"No prob, girl." Jennifer laughed. "Ya know you're my best friend in the world?"

  


"And you're mine." Chanda said giving Jennifer a bear hug.

  


"So, how have you been?" Jennifer asked as she pulled away.

  


"Great!" Chanda replied as she went to sit on the couch.

  


"Want something to drink?"

  


"Water?"

  


"Sure." Jennifer pulled two bottles of water out of the fridge and went to join her friend on the couch. "So, what have you been up to these last 4 years?" She asked as she handed Chanda one of the bottles.

  


"Thanks." Chanda said as she took the bottle and rolled her eyes. "Jeesh! Where should I begin?"

  


"How about your dad? You said he had a heart attack. Is he ok?"

  


"Oh yes, he'll be fine. I just talked to him the other day and mom is watching him closely. He just has to watch his stress levels and take it easy for awhile. After the heart attack happened, he was really shook up. I asked him what was wrong and he told me he was afraid that it will happen again. And it also made him realize that he wanted to set things straight with Brian. I told him that I would find Brian for him. That's why I'm in L.A. I tracked him here. Apparently his mother dying, while he was locked up in juvie, changed his life. He finished high school in jail. Then when he got out, he applied to the police academy and became an officer in the state of Arizona. He had such perfect marks and an exemplary performance record that just a few months ago he was up for a detective's badge. He was transferred to L.A. where he took an undercover assignment."

  


"So, he's here in L.A.?" Jennifer interrupted.

  


"Was. Apparently while on the assignment, he let his man go and then disappeared. The FBI is currently looking for him."

  


"Wow! So, now what are you gonna do?" 

  


"I talked to his commanding officer, Sgt. Tanner, and he said he would see what he could do to help me. I gave him my cell number and he told me he would call if he found anything. That was three weeks ago. I haven't heard from him yet and I probably won't for some time. My search for Brian has become a waiting game."

  


"What have you been doing in the meantime?"

  


"Nothing. But now that I have a place to stay, I'm thinking I need a job. I figure, I'll start looking on Monday."

  


Jennifer thought for a few moments. Then said, "You may not have to. Remember the girl I introduced you to earlier?" Chanda nodded. "Well she runs this little store not far from here. We can run by there later and ask her if she needs help."

  


"Really? That sounds great!" Chanda said as she took a drink from her water.

  


"So, how did you get that car?" Jennifer asked changing the subject.

  


Chanda smiled widely. She had been wondering how long it would take for Jennifer to mention the car. "I bought it with some of the money my grandfather put into a trust fund for me. I got it when I turned 21. I liked it because it's purple and the guy said it was fast. I don't know what kind of engine it has but I can tell you it is a fast car. Troublesome lately, but fast."

  


"Troublesome? What's wrong with it?" Jennifer's eyes perked up.

  


Chanda grinned. Growing up Jennifer had always been into two things, basketball and cars. "I don't know. You're the car expert. You tell me?" 

  


"I'm not only a car expert, I'm a certified mechanic. And I would have to drive your car and hear it run to tell you what's wrong with it. Would you let me drive your car?" Jennifer asked with that pleading look in her eyes.

  


"As long as you don't wreck my baby, sure." Chanda replied.

  


"Then let's go. I know of a garage nearby that will let me use their tools. My friends work there and I'll be able to introduce you to them. Then on the way home we can stop at Mia's and see about that job."

  


"Great. Let's go." Chanda said jumping off the couch.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Ch 10: Meeting the Team

A/N - Thanx for all who have reviewed. I hope to receive more. 

Just to let you know, I have a mental block. I have a pretty good idea on where the rest of the story is going but I just can't seem to get in the mood. I haven't felt like writing in a week or two. I think it's because I feel this story has become something I have to do and not something I want to do. So, I think I will try and put it down for a little while and see if the mood comes back. Don't worry though, I still have about 6 more weeks of chapters I can post. Let's all hope the feeling comes back real soon. I will finish it, I just don't know how long it will take to do that. Sorry.

Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy. Oh, and please R&R.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 10: Meeting the Team

  
  


Jennifer pulled Chanda's Supra into a parking space in front of a garage and killed the engine. The girls got out of the car and headed inside with Jennifer leading the way.

  


"Hey Bitch!" Jennifer yelled at a girl who was under the hood of a car.

  


The girl turned around ready to kick Jennifer's ass when she realized who it was. "Hey bitch. Wasup?" the girl answered. Chanda realized suddenly that it was the girl from last night at the races.

  


"Nothin' much, Let. My friend here just got into town recently and her car needs help. I was wondering if I could use the tools to fix her car?"

  


"Sure. Whose your friend?" Letty asked as she leaned back against the car she was working on.

  


"Letty this is Chanda. Chanda, Letty." Jennifer said in introduction.

  


"I remember you. You were at the races last night with Hector." Letty said recognizing her.

  


"Yeah. It was the first one I've ever been to." Chanda said when suddenly Jennifer cut her off.

  


"Wait a sec! YOU went to the races last night?" Jennifer asked in shock.

  


"Yeah, Jen. I went to the races last night." Chanda replied smiling at her friend. "I was in at Harry's on Thursday when that Hector guy came in and invited me to the races. And since I wasn't doing anything else, I went."

  


"Oh my god! I can't believe how much you've grown. I'm so proud." Jennifer said in mock pride. "Going to the races, all by yourself?"

  


"Yeah, well apparently you wore off on me in high school." Chanda said as she punched Jennifer lightly in the arm.

  


"Good! You needed it." Jennifer smiled.

  


"That, and the three years with Danny helped."

  


"Danny?! You mean.." Jennifer started before Chanda cut her off.

  


"Don't even start, Jen. We'll talk about that later. Okay?" Chanda said pointing a finger at her.

  


"Okay!" Jennifer said as she threw her hands up in defeat. "So, Let, where are the guys?"

  


"They went to Harry's to pick up some parts for Jess's car. They should be back soon." Letty answered her.

  


"Okay. Is Mia at the store?"

  


"Of course she is. Why?"

  


"Well, I figured we'd stop in there on the way home. I want to see if she can help me with something."

  


"Oh, okay. Hey, since you're going anyway, could you tell Mia we'll be late for supper. We have some extra shit to get done tonight. That is if I can drag their stupid asses off of Jess's car when they get back."

  


Suddenly, the three of them heard the distinctive sound of two modified engines pull up outside. Followed by three car doors slamming shut. "That would be them." Letty said. A few seconds later, three guys appeared at the open door. Chanda recognized two of them instantly.

  


"Hey guys. You get the parts?" Letty asked them.

  


"Of course we did. They're in V's car." The guy that Chanda didn't recognize said. "I'll get 'em later."

  


"Hey Jennifer! What you doing here? I didn't see your car." Vince asked.

  


"Came to use the tools to fix my friend's car." Jennifer said pointing to Chanda.

  


Vince looked at Chanda and said, "Hey, you're that girl from last night at Hector's."

  


"Yeah, I was there. I meant to congratulate you on your win last night, but as you know, I didn't stay very long." Chanda replied.

  


"So, you're okay?" Leon asked noticing the small bruise on her arm.

  


Chanda smiled at him. "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt too much."

  


"Hurt? How did you get hurt?" Jennifer asked.

  


"Danny showed up at Hector's party last night and tried pulling me outside to talk. He just pulled a little too hard, that's all." Chanda answered showing Jennifer the small bruise on her right arm. "It's nothing really."

  


Jennifer's hands started to ball up. "Ohh, that punk is going to get the beatin' of his life." Jennifer seethed.

  


"Sorry Jen, but I beat you to it." Leon smiled. "Bloodied him good."

  


Chanda smiled. "Thanks, Leon, for walking me to my car last night. And if we're still on for later, you can pick me up at Jennifer's. I'll be staying there until I hear something about my brother."

  


"Okay, but what makes you think we wouldn't still be on?"

  


"Because, Letty said you guys have extra work to do tonight."

  


"What extra work?" Leon asked glaring at Letty.

  


"Nothing much. I just figured I'd never be able to get your asses away from Jess's car." Letty told him as she hitched her thumb over her shoulder at Jesse's car parked in the back of the garage. 

  


"Can't you guys handle it?" Leon asked looking at his friends.

  


Vince smiled, "Sure brotha. We can handle it."

  


"By the way, I'm Jesse. Leon's friend." Jesse said introducing himself.

  


"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Chanda. Jennifer's friend from San Francisco. Nice to meet you." Chanda said smiling as she extending her hand.

  


"You too." Jesse said smiling back at her while shaking her hand. 

  


"So, where are you two going tonight?" Letty asked with a smirk on her face.

  


"Not sure. We never talked about it." Chanda replied looking to Leon for help.

  


"Nowhere you guys need to know about." Leon said glaring at Letty again.

  


Letty just kept on smirking as she got up from the car she had been leaning on and got back under the hood.

  


"So, what's wrong with your car?" Jesse asked.

  


"Ask her." Chanda said pointing to Jennifer. "I don't know much about cars."

  


"I think her fuel pump is getting clogged. But why don't you come with me and give me your opinion Jess." Jennifer told him.

  


"Sure, is it that Supra parked out front?" He asked her.

  


"Yeah, that's it. Come on. I want to get started on it."

  


Jennifer turned around and left the garage with Jesse, Leon and Chanda on her heels. Vince stayed behind to see what Letty was doing. As they reached the car, Jennifer reached in the drivers window and popped the hood. Jesse opened the hood and started to drool.

  


"Holy Shit! Leon, look, another 2JZ engine." Jesse said looking at Leon with wide eyes.

  


"Like Brian's?" Leon asked in shock. Hearing her brother's first name, Chanda snapped to attention. 

  


"Yeah, although obviously this car is in much better shape than that one was when he brought it in." Jesse smiled. 

  


"Yeah, and that car turned out to be one sweet ride, dawg." Leon said. "I still can't believe he let Dom have that car."

  


"Was Dom driving it when he caught up to ya?" Jesse asked.

  


"Naw dawg. He traded it off for some red Camero." Leon replied.

  


Jesse and Leon grew silent for a moment. Both seemed lost in thought. Jesse shook his head and then looked to Chanda. "So, how did you get this car?"

  


"I bought her from a used car dealer in San Francisco two years ago." Chanda replied.

  


"Have you ever raced?"

  


"No. I don't know how. I'd never even been to a race until last night." Chanda told him. "Why?"

  


"Because this car would definitely be a challenge if you were to put some money into it." Jesse smiled as he reached into the engine. 

  


It was almost five o'clock when Jennifer, Jesse, and Leon finally finished fixing Chanda's car. Chanda looked at her watch and said "Hey Jen, when does your friend Mia close up shop?"

  


"What time is it?"

  


"Almost five."

  


"Shit. We've gotta go. Thanks guys for letting me use the tools. We gotta go talk to Mia about something." Jennifer told everyone as she wiped her hands on an oil rag and closed the hood.

  


"Okay Jennifer. Catch ya later." Letty told her as Jennifer tossed the rag and got into the car. "And don't forget to tell Mia about us being late."

  


"I won't." Jennifer replied as she started the engine.

  


Before Chanda got in, she called to Leon, "Remember, I'll be at Jennifer's."

  


"I'll remember. See ya in a few hours." Leon told her as Jennifer drove out of the garage and took a left at the street.

  


Ten minutes later, Jennifer pulled up in front of a small store called "Toretto's". She and Chanda got out, walked up to the counter, and sat down. 

"Hey Mia. How's it goin'?" Jennifer asked her.

  


Turning around, Mia said, "Hey girls. Just getting ready to close up shop. What are you two doing here?"

  


"We just left the garage and stopped in to ask you a question." Jennifer replied. "Chanda could use a job while she's in town. Do you think she could work here in the meantime?"

  


Mia thought about it for a minute then replied, "Sure. I could use the extra hand with Dom being gone and all. When could you start?" Mia asked Chanda.

  


"Is Monday okay?"

  


"Monday's fine. Be here at ten in the morning." Mia replied.

  


"Thank you. I appreciate it." Chanda said shaking her hand.

  


"You're welcome." Mia said smiling.

  


"By the way, who's Dom?" Chanda asked.

  


"Dominic is Mia's older brother. Together they own this store and the garage we were at. Which reminds me," Jennifer said as she turned to Mia. "Letty said to tell you that they won't be home till late. Extra shit at the garage."

  


"Good. Then I won't have to start supper right when I get home." Mia sighed.

  


"Well, we gotta go. Leon is taking Chanda out to dinner later." Jennifer said as a smile spread over her face.

  


"Really?" Mia grinned. 

  


"Yeah." Chanda said blushing.

  


"Then you better get going. Have fun tonight and I'll see you on Monday." Mia smiled at her.

  


"Thanks. Bye." Chanda said getting up from the counter.

  


"Bye guys." Mia waved as Jennifer and Chanda left and headed home.


	12. Ch 11: The Date

A/N - Hello all! Great to know you all are enjoying it. For all who have asked, "When is she gonna find out?", the answer is soon. I surprised myself the other day. I actually worked on a chapter for this story. Willingly! Anyway, here is the next chapter. So, go read and review. Please? **looks at the readers with puppy dog eyes**

  
  
  
  


Chapter 11: The Date

  
  


Leon parked his Skyline in front of Jennifer's place and looked at his watch. It read, "6:50 P.M." _Perfect timing,_ he thought. Leon smiled and stepped out of his car. He was dressed in a white beater, a blue short sleeve button up shirt left open, and a pair of baggy blue jeans. And around his neck he wore his silver chain. He went up the back stairs and knocked on the door.

  


"Chanda, he's here." Jennifer shouted as she opened the door. "Hey Leon, come on in. Chanda will be out in a sec." 

  


"Thanks, Jen." Leon said as he walked in. He headed for the couch and sat down.

  


"Can I get ya anything?" She asked.

  


"Nah, that's okay." He told her.

  


"Suit yourself." Jennifer replied.

  


"I'm ready." Chanda announced.

  


Leon turned toward the hallway to look at Chanda. She was standing there wearing the outfit she had bought earlier that day with a pair of white Keds. She had her hair pulled into a loose ponytail with a few strands hanging down in front to frame her face. The only makeup she wore was eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. She looked great. Leon's mouth dropped as he looked her up and down. 

  


"Wow, girl, you look great." Leon told her.

  


"Thank you. Are you ready?" She smiled.

  


"Definitely." Leon grinned. He held out his hand and nodded toward the door. 

  


Chanda took his hand and they left. At Leon's car, he held the door open for her as she got in. Closing the door, he ran around and slipped in behind the wheel. 

  


"So, where are we going?" Chanda asked.

  


"Well, do you like seafood? 'Cuz I was thinkin' of this small place called Neptune's Net. It's just off the Pacific Coast Hwy right across from the beach." Leon said as he pulled away from the curb.

  


"Sounds great." Chanda replied.

  


Forty-five minutes later Leon pulled up at the small diner. They got out and took a booth near the front. From there, they could see a good view of the ocean. Chanda ordered shrimp and a Barq's. Leon ordered fish and a Coke. Their drinks arrived and Chanda looked out to see the last of the sunset. 

  


"It's beautiful." Chanda said.

  


"Yeah, it is." Leon said looking at Chanda and not the sunset.

  


Chanda turned her head and smiled when she realized he was talking about her.

  


"So, tell me about yourself." Leon said as he took a drink of his Coke.

  


Chanda sighed. "Well, I'm twenty-three years old. I grew up in San Francisco. I had two loving parents that gave me everything they could. I lived in a two story home in a great neighborhood. Jennifer lived across the street from me. We've been best friends since we were old enough to talk. If you ask her, she would tell you I was the miss priss type. I played with dolls and always wanted to play dress up or house. Ya know, the girly thing. Jennifer on the other hand was the tomboy. She has always been into cars, and playing basketball. Hell, she had more guy friends than her brother Chris."

  


Chanda smiled and Leon laughed. 

  


"While Jennifer had her siblings, I grew up an only child. Or at least that's what I thought until I was fourteen. That's when I found out about Brian. One night, I woke up to my parents arguing. Something that rarely happened. Anyway, I went downstairs and overheard them yelling in the kitchen.

  


~~~~~ Flashback - O'Connor residence nine years ago ~~~~~

  


"Damn it, Devin! Brian needs you!" Her mother cried.

  


"He's done fine without me."

  


"He's in juvenile detention and his mother just died. I really don't think he's fine. You are the only family he has left!"

  


"Janet, he'll be eighteen years old when he gets out. I really don't think he'll come live here. I'm pretty sure he hates me." Her father said, his voice cracking.

  


"You won't know unless you go and see him." Her mother said as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

  


"Daddy, who's Brian?" Chanda asked, making her presence in the kitchen known.

  


Startled, her parents looked up at her. Her father looked to her mother as if asking for help.

  


"Devin, she's fourteen. I think she's old enough to understand. Just tell her." Her mother said.

  


Her father looked at her, then pulled out the chair next to him and motioned for her to sit. After Chanda had taken a seat, her mother came and sat on her other side.

  


Her father gently took her hand and then quietly said, "Sweetheart, Brian is your brother. Your half-brother. He's three years older than you."

  


Chanda's mouth dropped open. "But,... how?" She managed to say.

  


"Before I met your mother, I was married to another woman. Brian's mother. When Brian was two, I met your mother and fell in love with her. When Brian's mother found out, she divorced me and took Brian to Arizona. She told me that she would never let me near Brian again. I loved Brian. So, I tried calling her. I tried to reason with her but she would hang up every time. When she threatened to file harassment charges, I gave up. I haven't had any contact with her or Brian since. Then the other day, I received a phone call from a law firm in Arizona. An attorney informed me that Brian's mother recently died of cancer leaving me Brian's guardian. But Brian has gotten into trouble and is now serving a two year sentence. When Brian is released, he'll be eighteen, of legal age to make up his own mind. Now your mother wants me to ask him to come live with us. But considering my non-existent past with him, I really don't believe he'll want to."

  


Chanda sat in silence for a few minutes. Letting all of what her father had just told her sink in. Finally she asked, "Does he know about us? About me?"

  


"No, sweetheart, I don't think he knows about you."

  


"Are you going to see him?"

  


"I'm going to try. But it will be up to him, if he'll let me."

  


~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~

  


"Whoa. So, what happened?" Leon asked.

  


"My father went to Tucson to talk to him only to be turned away. The guards at the facility told my father that Brian claimed his father was dead. When my father returned, he received a package from the law firm in Arizona. It contained two letters written by Brian's mother. One addressed to my father. The other to Brian. My father's letter explained that Brian's mother had told him his father was dead. She said that she regretted not letting my father be a part of his life. She also explained that the second letter, the one to Brian, would explain to him what she had done. She had wrote these letters in hopes that Brian would understand and someday forgive her for not letting him know his father. My father gave me Brian's letter before I left. He told to give it to Brian so he will finally know the truth."

  


"Do you think he'll believe you?" Leon asked taking her hand.

  


"I hope so. My father really wants to know him. But, I have to find him first."

  


"You'll find him." Leon assured her giving her hand a squeeze.

  


"I sure hope so." Chanda said quietly. Then looking up, she said, "So, enough about me. Tell me something about you."

  


"There's really not that much to tell." Leon said looking away.

  


"Come on, give." Chanda smiled. That did it. Leon smiled back and shook his head in defeat.

  


"Okay, Okay. I'm twenty-four. I grew up in Chicago. My parents didn't pay much attention to me so I pretty much did what ever I wanted to. I lived in an apartment complex downtown. That's where I met Jess. His parents lived in an apartment on next floor up. One day after school, I came home and found a group of kids gangin' up on him because of his ADD. So I ran over and kicked their asses. We've been best buds ever since. My mom up and left me and my dad when I was sixteen. When she left, dad took up drinking. So when I was eighteen, I packed up and left Chicago and since Jess's parents were druggies he came with me. They didn't even bother to come after him. So, we made our way across the country to L.A. Luckily, we ran into Dominic. He gave us a job and a place to stay. We became part of the team and the rest is history."

  


"Okay, so who is Dominic? I know Jennifer said he's Mia's brother, but?" Chanda asked.

  


Leon smiled. "Dom? Yeah, he's Mi's older brother. He's the top of the racing scene, L.A.'s King of the Streets. I don't think I've ever seen anyone beat him. D's the leader of the team. Everybody looks up to him like a big brother."

  


"So where is he?"

  


Leon's smile faded as his thoughts turned to what happened. "He's takin' a break."

  


"A break from what?" Chanda asked confused.

  


"Everything. Everything that happened." Leon said slowly as he stared at the table.

  


"What happened?" Chanda said slowly taking Leon's hand across the table. "Come on, you can tell me."

  


Leon wasn't sure he should be telling her all of this but somehow he felt like he could trust her. Slowly, he looked up at her. "It all happened about three or four months ago. Dom had gotten us into some deep shit. Illegal shit." Leon paused. Then after a moment he continued, "We were highjacking semi trucks and selling the cargo on the black market."

  


Chanda's mouth dropped. _Oh my God!_, she thought. 

  


"Something I regret doing. But Dom was our leader and we trusted him. Anyway, the day after Race Wars we were doing a hit and everything went wrong. Jesse had left us one short and the trucker was ready for us. If it hadn't been for Brian, we would've gotten caught. He saved our asses. Dom felt guilty for everything and said he wanted to take a break and clear his head. So he disappeared. We haven't seen him in months. Mia keeps saying he'll be home soon. I hope you get to meet him. He really is a great guy."

  


"Okay, so now who's Brian? I heard you mention his name when you were talking to Jesse earlier today."

  


"Brian?" Leon chuckled. "Everyone knows him as Brian Spilner, the Snowman who lost his car." 

  


"I don't understand." She looked confused.

  


"When Brian first showed up on the racing scene, he 'thought' he was a racer. His very first race, he raced Dom and bet the pink slip for his Eclipse. A very expensive, very sweet car. Of course, Dom won. So obviously, everyone knew him as the guy who lost his car."

  


As Chanda smiled with understanding, Leon continued. "Anyway, later that night, Johnny Tran and his goons destroyed Brian's Eclipse just for the fun of it. Because he still owed Dom a ten-second car, he ended up bringing in a bombed out Supra to DT and started working on it. That's how he became part of the team for awhile. Anyway, he and Mia got real close. As close as you can get. You could tell they had something. Which totally pissed V off, cuz he was into her."

  


"So where is he?" Chanda smiled. "Brian, I mean."

  


"Disappeared. No one knows where. Not even Mia."

  


"Wow. How is she taking it?"

  


"Okay, considering."

  


"Considering what?" Chanda asked curiously.

  


"She's pregnant with his kid."

  


"Oh my god! That's gotta be hard, her doing this on her own. No Brian. No Dom."

  


"Yeah, but she's not really alone. Ya see, she has the rest of us."

  


"Yeah, she's lucky to have you guys." Chanda smiled at him.

  


The rest of the evening was great. They finished their food and Leon suggested that they take a walk on the beach. As they walked, they talked about everything. Their hopes and dreams, their pasts and even told each other secrets. At around three in the morning, Leon finally pulled into Jennifer's drive. Taking her hand, Leon helped her out of the car and walked her to the door. At the door, she turned and looked up at him smiling.

  


"Thank you for a wonderful evening." 

  


"Thanks for going. I had fun." He smiled back.

  


"So did I." 

  


"Great. So, I'll see ya again?"

  


"I'm gonna be working for Mia starting Monday until I get news of my brother, so yeah." 

  


"Cool." He smiled. "Maybe I'll see you then?"

  


"Okay." She replied looking into his eyes.

  


They stood there, looking into each other's eyes again as time seemed to stand still. Then ever so gently, Leon cupped her face in his hands. Smiling at her he leaned in and laid a kiss on her forehead. Chanda closed her eyes and smiled. 

  


"Good night, Chanda." Leon said as he pulled away.

  


"Good night." She whispered.

  


Chanda stood there and watched as Leon turned and walked down the stairs. Just before turning the corner of the house, he looked up and smiled at her one last time. 

  


After Leon had left, Chanda quietly let herself inside and went to her room. She changed into her purple kitty cat lounge pants with matching top and crawled into bed. She curled up with her favorite teddy bear and smiled as she drifted off to sleep thinking of Leon.

  



	13. Ch 12: Remembering Her

A/N - Look people, I'M BACK! For awhile anyway. First off, I'm so sorry. I'm truly sorry for taking forever and a day to post again. You should know that I've had some personal problems to deal with and I still don't have them all taken care of yet. But for the past six months, I have been working when I could. I have more chapters written, but only a few and I can't guarantee I can post them very quickly either. But, I will try my best.

Now for my thank you's: Maroonedpirate11, thank you. You kick-started me to post again. Feel privileged. To Stableperson and Penning Fantasy, thank you. You two are too sweet. And to all of you who still want to read this after so long, thank you. I appreciate all the reviews and hope to see more.

And finally my warning: Okay people, I truly hope you want to read my story after this chapter but this is how it is. In my story, Suki is going to be a lesbian. Sorry to all Suki fans but it is what I have decided for this particular story. In my next story, if I decide to post it, may have Suki totally into guys. But here's the reason behind my decision. 

A truly good friend of mine is an author. I wanted her professional opinion of my story, so I let her read what I had. When she brought it back to me, the first thing she said was and I quote, "I want in it!" She then continued to tell me her opinion of my story. Now, out of gratitude for her opinion, I decided to grant her request and add her as a character. It so happens, she is a lesbian. So after thinking about how I could add her, this is what I came up with. I own the second movie and when I watch that first scene, to me, Suki's character could come off as either a lesbian or at least a bi-sexual. So, I decided that I could add my friend as Suki's girl. It's not going to be a major part, just something especially for her. 

So, please don't be upset and I truly hope that all of you continue to read my story.

With that said, please read, review, and enjoy. Here is your long, long awaited chapter twelve.

Chapter 12: Remembering Her

After two weeks of being in Miami, Brian was finally settling into his new life. He had bought a houseboat and Tej had offered to let him dock it behind the garage on one condition, that he work for him. Brian had happily agreed. So now he had a car, a job, a place to stay, and he even had begun to make new friends with Tej, Jimmy, and Suki. But the one thing he still didn't have was a family.

Brian got up and stretched as he stepped onto the back deck of his houseboat in a pair of jeans. _Must be early. It's quiet out here._ He thought as he placed his hands on the roof and leaned over the edge to look up at the morning sky. _Man, looks like its going to be a beautiful day. _He thought._ Damn, I wish I had my surfboard. I bet waves are perfect._

"Hey Bullet." Jimmy called as he stood on the dock near Brian's houseboat. He had just come around the corner of Tej's garage and had noticed Brian standing there. 

Turning, Brian smiled. Tej, Jimmy and Suki had been calling him that for almost a week now. Ever since last Friday, when he beat Suki again after she had requested a rematch. Suki had made a comment that he had "flown by like a bullet" and the nickname had stuck. "Hey Jimmy. Wasup, bro?" 

"I came to get a head start on that Mustang that came in yesterday. What are you doin' up so early?" 

After glancing at his watch which read '7:30 am', he chuckled and said, "Damn, I didn't think it was that early."

"So are you gonna work in the garage today?" Jimmy asked.

Brian thought about it for a moment before answering, "Uh..no, actually. I think I'm gonna head down to the beach." He smiled. "It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day."

Jimmy nodded and turned to head into the garage.

"Hey Jimmy. Is Tej in?"

"Not yet, man. But he should be here in about half an hour. Why?"

"I need to borrow his truck. I wanna get something today and I know for a fact it won't fit in my Skyline." Brian smiled.

~~~~~ Hours later at the beach ~~~~~

"Hey Bullet! I thought that was you." Suki called out as she came walking up the beach toward Brian. Brian was sitting in the sand with his arms wrapped around his legs just staring out at the waves. The surfboard he had bought earlier that morning stuck in the sand not far from him. Lost in thought Brian didn't hear her approaching. "Hey Bullet!" Suki called out again. Still, no response. Suki slowly walked up, not wanting to startle him. She stood there watching him a moment before leaning over and softly cooing, "Bri-an." Brian suddenly snapped back to reality and noticed her standing a few feet from him.

"Oh, hey Suki. What are you doing here?" Brian smiled slightly embarrassed.

Suki smiled to herself thinking, _must be a girl._ "Oh not much, just came out here with some of my girls. We were hanging out, talking when I noticed you out there." She said pointing to the waves. "So, you really are from California then?" 

"Yeah." Brian laughed.

"Mind if I sit down?" 

"No, not at all. It might be good to have some company." Brian replied. 

Suki smiled sweetly before lowering herself to the sand next to him and stretching her legs out in front of her. She then joined him in staring out to sea. After a few minutes of silence, she leaned back on her palms and smiled to herself as she said, "So, who is she?"

"Wha?" Brian asked turning toward her with a look of shock on his face.

She giggled at his reaction. "I asked, who is she?" She repeated.

"Who's who?" He asked, trying to sound like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Come on, Bri. I know when someone is thinking about that special someone and you just were. So, who is she?" Suki asked him for the final time. But Brian didn't answer her. A few more minutes passed before Suki pushed, "Come on, you can tell me. I wanna be friends and friends talk."

Brian sat quietly trying to decide if he should talk to her. Suki sat quietly waiting for an answer. Both just looking out as the waves came in.

After awhile and nothing said, Suki decided he wasn't going to talk to her. So she stood up, dusted the sand from her legs and turned to him. "Well Bri, I'm gonna go. It was nice talking to you." She then turned and began walking down the beach toward where she had left the girls. 

"Mia." He said quietly after Suki had only taken a few steps.

Suddenly, she stopped and turned back to look at him. She wasn't sure if she had heard him. Because when she looked, he was still staring out at the ocean. As if the girl was out there. "Did you say something Bri?" She asked.

"Mia Toretto." He softly replied still looking out at the ocean. Then looking directly at Suki, he smiled as he said, "Her name was Amelia Dawn Toretto."

Suki smiled sweetly as she walked back over to sit next to him. "Pretty name. What was she like?" 

"Amazing." Brian smiled as he closed his eyes, remembering her. Her beautiful face smiling at him, her long dark brown hair, and her beautiful milk chocolate eyes. "She was everything I'd dreamt of. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and caring." He then remembered their one and only date. "She just pulled me in from the moment I first saw her and I told her that too." 

"So, how'd you meet?" Suki interrupted, curious.

Brian thought for a moment on how he should tell this story. He decided to slightly alter the events surrounding the event. "Well, I had just moved to L.A. a few weeks before and had yet to find a job. I was driving around town, job hunting, when I stopped at this small luncheonette for something to eat. And there she was, leaning on the service counter, studying. 

~~~~~ Flashback - months ago at Toretto's in L.A. ~~~~~

Brian pulled the Eclipse the FBI had just given him into a parking spot across the street from Toretto's. According to the files, Dominic Toretto, the King of the Streets, along with his sister Mia owned this small store/luncheonette. His assignment was to get accepted as a racer and find the team responsible for a series of truck-jackings that were taking place in and around L.A.

Taking a deep breath, Brian opened the door and stepped out into the blazing California sun. Stepping into the shade the building was creating, Brian stopped dead in his tracks. There, leaning over the counter studying a book, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her really straight dark brown hair had fallen over her shoulders, the tips just grazing the counter. She had on a light blue tank top and faded hip hugger jeans with a two-inch-wide belt. _God, she's beautiful, _he thought as he slowly walked up to the counter. Brian had been so quiet that the girl had not heard him come in.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what's good to eat here?" He smiled as he took a seat on one of the stools near the counter.

Quickly looking up from the book, the girl finally noticed him. "Oh!" She exclaimed putting down her pencil and tucking some hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in. Can I get you something?" She asked stepping over to stand in front of him.

"What sandwiches have ya got?" He asked taking her in as she stood there. Mere inches in front of him.

"Just about anything, bologna, beef, ham, turkey, chicken, tuna, or I can get ya a pb&j." She replied.

"How's the tuna?" 

"Well, actually," she smiled, "it's crap."

"Good, I'll have that." He told her. The girl raised an eyebrow and looked at him as if he were crazy. "What?" He asked a little worried as to why she was looking at him like that.

The girl shook her head. "Nothing. It's your funeral." Then she turned to prepare his sandwich.

Brian laughed a little at her comment. "Hey, can I get that on white? Oh, and could you cut the crust off that too? Please?"

The girl just smiled at him over her shoulder. She came back a few moments later with his tuna sandwich on a plate, just as he had ordered it. She sat the plate in front of him and asked, "Anything else I can get ya?"

"No, that should do it. Thanks, uh? Sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Mia. Amelia Toretto actually but everyone calls me Mia. And you are?"

"Brian," He was about to say O'Connor when he remembered his alias. "Brian Spilner." He finally answered. _So, this is Mia,_ he thought. _This is Dominic's sister._ Suddenly remembering why he was there, Brian looked around the place. Casually looking to see if Dominic was there. But, there seemed to be no one else in the place. "Nice place. Get much business?" Brian asked her just before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yes actually. It's a little slow now but I get a lunch rush and another small one after school lets out." She replied. "So, how is it? The sandwich, I mean." She asked pointing to the sandwich in his right hand.

"Not bad, actually. I may have to come around here more often." He told her smiling. Honestly, he really did think the sandwich was pretty good. It almost tasted like the ones his mother used to make for him.

Mia and Brian talked a little more as Brian finished the rest of his sandwich. Half an hour later, Brian looked at his watch. "Well, Mia, I gotta go. I'll be seeing ya around." He said as he got up and dropped a few dollars on the table. Smiling, he turned and headed for his car. Half way there, he called over his shoulder, "I just might hafta come back here tomorrow for lunch."

~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~

"And I went back, almost every day for lunch." Brian smiled. "And everyday, I had the tuna."

Suki laughed. "She sounds sweet, Bri."

"She was." Brian said looking back out to sea still smiling.

Suki watched as Brian seemed to drift on into his thoughts.

"So, then what happened?" Suki asked.

"Then one night, at the races, I lost my car to her brother. But before he claimed it, it got destroyed. So, I brought him a different car. He wouldn't accept it until I had it fixed. He let me use his garage and I somehow became part of his team after that. That's when I started getting closer to Mia. We saw a lot of each other from then on." Brian replied, his voice flat.

"Did you love her?" Suki asked as she gently touched Brian's shoulder.

Brian turned slightly and smiled at Suki. "Yeah, I think so."

Suki smiled softly, then her face turned to confusion. "Then, why'd ya leave?"

Brian's smile disappeared as he looked away from her. "Because I had to." He replied quietly. 

"Why? What happened?" She asked confused.

"It doesn't matter. I just had to leave, alright! If I had stayed, she would've been hurt even more. And I care for her too much to let that happen." Brian said beginning to get upset. He'd started thinking of everything that had happened in L.A. and cursing himself for having lied to Mia and the rest of the team.

Suki remained quiet for a few moments. Not wanting to upset him. Venturing, she quietly asked, "Brian? If you love her so much, why don't you just go back there and try to work things out?" 

"I can't." He told her still irritated. 

"But, why?"

Suddenly, Brian snapped. "I just can't, Suki. Even if I could go back, I really don't think she would speak to me after what I did." He barked at her.

"What did you do Brian?" Suki pushed.

Brian just glared at her. After a tense moment, Brian turned from her and got up. He reached for his board and Suki realized he was going to leave.

"Brian, what did you do? Suki asked again wanting an answer.

"Nothing." He said pulling the board out of the sand.

"Bullshit!" Suki yelled. "Tell me what happened Bri."

"Nothing, just drop it. Okay?" He said as he began to walk away in the direction of Tej's truck.

"Brian, come back here and talk to me." Suki pleaded from her spot in the sand. When he continued to walk away from her, she said, "Please, Bri?"

"Why should I?" He barked over his shoulder.

Suki called out to him with hurt in her voice, "Because, her name was Kira!" 

Brian suddenly stopped. As he turned back to look at her, he saw something that shocked him. He found her staring back at him with pain glittering in her eyes. In the two weeks he'd been in Miami, he had never seen Suki anything but strong. And there she sat, looking completely vulnerable and hurt. He stood there with a dumbstruck look trying to register what she had just told him.

"What?"

"You heard me, Bri." Suki said as she turned her head away from him. "I said her name was Kira." 

Brian, still slightly confused, walked back over to where he had left Suki sitting in the sand. Taking the surfboard and putting it back in the sand, he took a seat next to her. As he turned to look at her she was the one now staring out to sea. Obviously reliving something that was a cause of some emotional pain.

"Who's Kira?" Brian asked after a few minutes of silence. 

Still staring out to sea, Suki responded with, "Kira Ann Haruna." She paused a moment to take in a deep breath. "She was my best friend and the first love of my life." 

Brian sat in silence as he absorbed what Suki had just said. And when it began to make sense, Brian opened his mouth to ask a question. But before he could speak, Suki continued and Brian decided to let her talk.

"I met her my first day of sixth grade. I had just moved to Miami from New York because of my father's job. And because we have money, Daddy put me into an all girls prep school. Naturally being at a new school, at lunch, I walked around the dinning hall not knowing where to sit. Kira was the first person to offer me a place. We became best friends after that. And we were best friends for years. Then one day, I realized there was something more. Or at least I felt something more. We were sixteen and had started dating guys. Kira was pretty and guys just practically hung all over her. I didn't realize why then but I couldn't stand any of her boyfriends. And every guy I dated felt like more of a good friend than anything else. Then one day, we were having a girls day out when it hit me. I loved her. And not just in the best friend kind of way. I mean I really loved her. But I was too scared to tell her. I knew she would never feel for me the same way. And I was afraid if I told her, things would become too awkward and I would lose her. So, I kept my mouth shut. I never told her I loved her, Bri."

"What happened?" He asked in Suki's moment of silence.

"The summer after high school graduation, she met a guy. By then, I'd been racing for some time. Kira never raced but she always came to cheer me on. Anyway, that's where she met him. Him and his cousin showed up one night. Apparently they were into the racing scene back in L.A. They had come to Miami with family. Partially for business, partially for vacation. Kira fell hard for this guy. And of course, I couldn't stand him. But it was more than just my jealousy. There was something about him that just creeped me out. I didn't know why then but I was soon to find out. At the end of summer, when it was time for them to return to L.A., Kira came and told me that he had asked her to return with them and marry him. Of course, I protested but still too afraid to tell her my real reason, I let her go. Before she left, she promised to write every week. She kept her promise, for awhile. In her letters, she told me how after they arrived, he changed. Said he became possessive and commanding, even violent. Near the end, she said she wanted to leave but was too scared." Suki became silent as a tear escaped from her eyes and slid down her cheek. She blinked hard to try and stop the rest from falling. "I should have went after her." After a few more moments of silence, she continued. "But when the letters stopped coming, I knew it was too late. I found out weeks later that she had been found beaten to death in an ally behind a restaurant." And with that said she began to sob uncontrollably.

Brian reached over and pulled Suki's shaking form to his chest, holding her. "Shhh, Suki. It's okay. You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to." He soothed as he gently rubbed her bare back.

After Suki had calmed herself slightly, she sat back away from him and began to wipe at her eyes. "He killed her, Bri. I know that bastard killed her." She growled, anger taking over. "I can't prove it, but I know he killed her. Him and that slimey taller cousin of his." Then with daggers in her eyes, she said, "I swear, on Kira's grave, that if they ever show their face in this town again...." 

"I'll kill 'em."


End file.
